Just Friends
by DisneyAnimuLover
Summary: Found in the rose garden, without a memory of her past, Rosie grew up along side Princess Star Butterfly. When they're sent to Earth, they meet Marco Diaz, and go on many adventures while fighting against the forces of evil. What Rosie didn't expect, was for her past to slowly unravel before her eyes, not to mention dealing with a complicated love life. This is her untold story...
1. Star and Rosie Come to Earth

**Just a disclaimer: I do not own anything SVTFOE, all I own is Rosie.**

Chapter 1: Star and Rosie come to Earth

" _Far, far away, in a magical kingdom called Mewni lived a princess-Star Butterfly."_

" _And by her side was her trusty partner in crime Rosie"_

A girl with long blonde hair and heart cheek marks slid down the stair railing yelling, "Rail slide!" Before she fell in front of a portrait of the King and Queen of Mewni with herself standing in between them. The portrait then fell on top of the blonde girl, but she easily stood up, breaking free and destroying the painting in the process.

"Woo hoo!" A loud feminine voice yelled and another girl with long teal hair with red rose cheek marks slid down the railing on her feet and launched herself to the sparkly chandelier. She swung from the chandelier and the blonde girl eyed her in awe.

"That was so cool, Rosie!" The blonde gushed.

"Not as sweet as that landing Star!" Rosie grinned. Her teal colored eyes then widen and before she could react the ceiling where the chandelier hung cracked and she fell flat on her face with the ceiling piece on her back and the chandelier shattered into pieces around her.

" _Some people call me reckless and irresponsible just because...I fight monsters."_

Star punched a monster in the face while Rosie kicked a monster in the stomach.

" _...And tame wild unicorns with my best friend Rosie!_ "

Star and Rosie landed on the back of an unsuspecting unicorn and they rode the mythical creature through the town of Mewni scaring the civilians without a care.

" _I like to have fun! And I'm about to have a whole lot more because today is my 14th birthday! And according to tradition, my mom has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom: the royal magic wand!"_

Inside the throne room, the King and Queen waited in silence with audience for the arrival of their princess. The sound of galloping hooves could be heard and everyone looked to the doors as the guards proceeded to open it. However before they could open the doors, the doors were broken down as Star and Rosie rode in on the wild unicorn. Everyone screamed as the unicorn ran forward, it leaped into the air crashing through the wall behind the King and Queen. Luckily Rosie and Star leaped off it before the collision.

Rosie patted down her poofy purple dress that reached just above her knees and stood to the side as she watched her best friend bounce in excitement in front of her parents trying to reach for the wand. You see Rosie isn't a butterfly, she was just taken by the royal family when Star found her in the rose garden when they were very little. It's actually how she got her name Rosie. She couldn't remember her name, so Star gave her the name Rosie.

"Now Star, this wand is a big responsibility." Queen Moon explained as she kept the wand from Star's grabby hands, "If it falls into the of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed."

Star snatched the wand out of her mother's hands and it transformed into a different form. It turned into a light purple color with small white wings attached at the grip. It had a large circle with a gold star in the center surrounded by tiny pink hearts and at the very top of the circle laid a tiny gold crown.

Star let out a gasp in awe, before she looked at her mom with a reassuring grin, "Don't worry mom, I can handle it!"

Not even a minute of having the wand and Star somehow managed to set all of Mewni on fire.

"Okay, so let's not do that spell again." Rosie muttered as she stared at the giant rainbow over Mewni that was also on fire with Star at her side.

The two girls snuck off from the scene, as the King and Queen watched above in the castle through their binoculars with Glossaryck hovering next to them.

"She can't handle it." They said in unison as they pulled down their binoculars.

Cut to an hour later and Rosie was standing to the side watching Star crying and begging on her knees as servants started loading up a carriage with their belongings.

"NOOOOO!" Star cried as she pulled on the bottom of her mom's dress, "I can be good! Please! Don't send us to 's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!"

Rosie's eyes widen and she quickly slid onto her knees in a similar begging style to Star's, "Oh please! Anything, but that!"

Lightning strikes and Star and Rosie found themselves on a conveyor belt screaming their lungs out as they enter St. Olga's. The vision ended, but the two were still screaming hysterically.

"Sweetheart, we're not sending neither of you there." King River said.

"Oh!" Star smiled as she leaped onto her feet.

"What a relief!" Rosie sighed as she stood back up.

"Yet.." Queen Moon finished.

"We're sending you to train in a safer dimension, a place called Earth!" King River explained.

"Earth?" Star repeated.

"I get sending Star, but why me?" Rosie asked curiously.

"You're the older one, Rosie." Queen Moon started.

"Yeah by a year." Rosie muttered.

"You need to become more responsible. So you're task while on Earth is to keep an eye on Star." Queen Moon explained though she looked slightly worried, "I trust you can do that simple task?"

"Oh please, I can handle her!" Rosie reassured wrapping her arm around Star's shoulder.

King River looked over at one of the servants, "Manfred, open the portal."

Rosie reluctantly pushed a whining Star into the carriage and taking a seat beside her. Manfred opened up a portal using dimensional scissors and the carriage began to move forward.

"Goodbye Mewni…" Star said as she looked out the window sadly.

Rosie put a comforting hand on Star's shoulder, "Cheer up Star, just think of all the new adventures we'll have!"

Star nodded and smiled back slowly, "Yeah...maybe you're right."

* * *

"So you say you're from another dimension." The Principle of Echo Creek Academy said sketpcially.

The lights began to flicker on and off and all eyes looked over to Star who was turning the lights on and off, while Rosie watched with amused eyes. The girls no longer wearing their royal dresses, but something more casual. Star wore a short sea green dress with a pink octopus on it paired with magenta and orange striped leggings with purple boots that have a rhino design on them. She also wore her signature red demon horn headband with her hair down. While Rosie wore black jeans with a light purple tank top with a black fishnet on top where the sleeves reached up to her elbows, paired with a pair of black combat boots. Around her neck rested a silver pendant with tiny black wings sticking out from the sides and in the middle was an engraved rose bud.

"And you said there was no magic on earth." Star grinned.

"Yeah….this isn't going to work." Principle Skeeves stated as he looked back at the King and Queen.

The King pulled out a chest and opened it up revealing tons of jewels and gold inside.

Principle Skeeves' eyes turned into dollar signs at the sight, "They are going to love it here!"

The King and Queen looked back at Star and saw her still messing with the light switch as Rosie watched.

"They're going to need a guide." King River said.

The Principle nodded and pressed a red button as he spoke into a small microphone, "Marco Diaz, to the principal's office. Marco Diaz, to the principal's office." He took his finger off the red button and looked up at the royal parents, "He's on his way."

"Well...we must be on our way then." Queen Moon announced and walked over to Rosie and Star, "Star I trust that you will be responsible with your wand and continue your studies. Rosie, please make sure she's not slacking and keep her out of trouble."

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine!" Star reassured before she went back to flickering the lights on and off.

"Good luck Rosie!" King River yelled and opened up a portal.

"Bye! Good-bye!" Rosie waved as royal parents walked through the portal.

"Follow me this way ladies, your guide should be here by now." Principle Skeeves instructed as he carried the large chest with him.

"Come on Star!" Rosie grabbed Star's hand dragging her out of the room.

They stepped outside his office and out there walking their way was boy around their age with brown hair and eyes wearing a red hoodie.

"Marco! I want you to meet our two new foreign exchange students, Star and Rosie Butterfly." Principle Skeeves introduced.

"Nice to meet ya!" Rosie greeted grabbing Marco's hand and shaking it up and down rapidly, "I'm Rosie and that girl over there is my bestie, Star!"

She gestured over to her and saw that Star leaped back from the water fountain growling at it while she did a fighting pose.

Marco eyed her weirdly before noticing something off about Rosie as well, "Uh...are those thorns wrapped around your wrist?"

Rosie looked down at her left wrist which had a vine of thorns wrapped around it and in the center was a blooming white rose, "Yeah, I was born with it...I think, can't really remember much before the age of five." She shrugged.

"Huh?" Marco eyed the two with uncertainty.

" I need a responsible, never take chances type to keep an eye on them, and who better than the safe kid?" Principle Skeeves explained.

"What?!" Marco yelled, "No no no no! I am completely wrong for this. I'm a misunderstood bad boy."

"You're adorable!" Principle Skeeves pinched the latin boy's cheeks, "Now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all fifty-two flavors!"

Rosie watched the Principle leave and waved excitedly, "Bye! Good-bye!" She then looked at Marco and slapped him on the back, "Alright, safe kid show us the way!"

Marco sighed and started walking ahead, "Let's get this over with…" He muttered.

Once Rosie got Star to stop gnawing on the water fountain they began to follow Marco. Star began to skip around Marco as he showed them around the school, with Rosie walking calmly behind him.

"Thanks for showing us around, safe kid." Star thanked.

"What? No!" Marco said defensively as Star looked around in awe, "Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true."

"Hi!" Star and Rosie greeted a passing janitor.

"I don't know where people get the idea I'm so safe!" Marco complained, "Oh, watch your step...loose tile." He pointed out.

"Yeah wonder where that nickname could've came from." Rosie said sarcastically with a sarcastic grin to match.

"I know, it's ridiculous! Careful." Marco closed an open locker door, "You wear a helmet in the gym shower one time, and you're labeled for life. Oh, broken glass." He moved Rosie who grabbed Star's hand preventing her from stepping on the broken glass, "Frankly, I like taking risks and would welcome a little danger in my life."

"Star." Rosie grinned mischievously and Star used her wand transforming a passing by butterfly into a large butterfly monster. The monster screeched at them and took up a nearby student flying away with it as the student yelled in terror.

"What the heck was that?!" Marco yelled completely terrified from his hiding spot behind Star.

"Ooops!" Star giggled sheepishly, "I thought you wanted a little danger."

"Yeah, you frankly welcome it." Rosie recalled with a teasing smirk.

"Who are you?" Marco asked eyeing the two suspiciously.

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" Star answered as she twirled slowly and formed a rainbow over her head with cute creatures surrounding her.

"And I'm her partner in crime!" Rosie added as she slid onto her knees with a guitar in her hand playing a riff.

Suddenly the rainbow burst into flames and all the cute critters surrounding them scampered away. Marco stared at the two completely stunned.

"Well, that brings us to the end of our tour." Marco concluded with a forced smile, "I'm going home now!"

"Bye! Good-bye!" Rosie waved goodbye as Marco started walking away.

"Bye, new friend!" Star yelled waving goodbye excitedly, "See you tomorrow! Bye! Bye, new friend! See you later!"

Marco lifted his hood over his head and ran away. Rosie looked to Star with a teasing smile, "Well he seems like a nice guy!"

* * *

When Marco arrived home, the last thing he was expect to see was his parents laughing with the two new exchange students on the couch.

"Oh, Marco! Come meet the new foreign exchange students who are going to be living with us!" Mrs. Diaz greeted.

"Wha…? W-Wha…?" Marco stammered completely in shock.

"What?!" Star gasped pulling Marco inside, "I had no idea these were your parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name Diaz!"

"Though to be fair, they look a lot like you." Rosie added as she looked between Marco and his parents.

"Won't it be nice to have Star and Rosie's upbeat, lively energy around the house?" Mrs. Diaz smiled brightly.

"We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies." Marco huffed.

Star gasped loudly and her eyes lit up, "I...love...puppies!" She then used her wand to make eight adorable puppies appear.

"Awww" Mr and Mrs Diaz cooed.

Rosie smiled in amusement seeing the puppies suddenly shot lasers from their eyes. Their lasers knocked down a lamp, shot a hole through Marco's face in a family picture frame, heck it even almost hit Rosie if she hadn't ducked. Marco looked at Star angrily and she giggled sheepishly as picked up a laser puppy.

"Well, they are really cute." Mr. Diaz chuckled as he lifted a puppy up to his face. He let out a cry of pain as the puppy shot a laser at his eye, "Ay! My eye!" He then began to laugh.

"Marco, why don't you show Star and Rosie their new room?" Mrs. Diaz suggested.

"Yay!" Star cheered and dragged Rosie behind her as she ran up the stairs while Marco struggled behind her trying to lift their luggage chest.

When they reached the top of the stairs Marco grunted out where their room was and the two Mewmans ran towards their new room.

"Hmm not bad, could use a bit of something though." Rosie said as she observed the room.

"Yeah.." Star nodded eyeing the room

The two girls heart panting and looked to see Marco dragging the luggage chest into the room, "Here's your guys new room!" He accidently drop the chest on his foot, "Ow!" He cried out grabbed his throbbing foot as the puppies shot lasers all over.

Star gnawed on her wand, "Okay...I can work with this." She let out an excited gasp, "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"

In a flash a tower appeared on the side of the house and inside was a bedroom that looked very similar to what Star and Rosie had back at the castle in Mewni.

"Woah…" Marco said in awe.

Rosie threw herself onto the bed and let out a content sigh, "This is comfort."

Star leaped onto the bed and started jumping up and down, "Ahh! That's better!"

"Wish I had a room like this." Marco said as he watched Star bounce.

"Oh! You do!" Star leaped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Rosie sat up and walked over to Marco putting a hand on his shoulder, "Just remember, you wished for this." She then walked past him leaving Marco staring at her in confusion.

The two walked over to Star, who stood in front of Marco's bedroom doorway and watched her raise her wand in the air, "Mystic Room Suck Transform!"

A black hole formed in the middle of the room sucking everything inside it. Marco, Star, and Rosie screamed as they gripped the doorway to keep themselves from getting sucked in. Star slammed the door shut saving them from getting sucked.

"Suck?! Suck?!" Marco freaked, "Why was the word suck in that spell?!"

"I don't know! It just came out that way!" Star explained quickly.

Marco groaned and slammed his face against the door. Rosie crossed her arms and looked over at Star as she had a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Marco." Star apologized, "Uh...how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" She used her magic to make a little sunshine over Marco's head, but it turned into a raincloud wetting him.

Rosie hmmed as she eyed Marco's raincloud, "Yeah that's no sun, we really should work on your magic."

"I can't take it anymore!" Marco snapped grabbing his hair, "If you guys are moving in, then I'm moving out!" He walked over to the window and slipped out.

The two Mewmans heard a loud thud and winced hearing a groan that followed. They rushed over to the window and looked down at Marco in concern.

"Are you okay?" Star asked.

"I don't think he looks okay." Rosie grimaced.

"Luckily the cactuses broke my fall." Marco grumbled as he laid in a bed of cacti.

"Do you need any help?" Star questioned in concern.

"Ow! I'm fine!" Marco yelled as he kicked a cactus off his foot, "Just leave me alone!"

Rosie shook her head as she watched Marco walk away, "Poor poor kid…"

"Hmm.." Star whimpered as she stuck her hand out looking like she wanted to say something but hesitated, "Hmm...uh...ah." She walked away from the window only to run back to it whimpering.

Rosie sighed and grabbed her wrist dragging the blonde, "Come on, he's gonna need our help whether he wants it or not."

* * *

When Rosie and Star finally found their new human housemate, he standing outside a shop acting crazy as his raincloud continued to rain on him. The girls walked up to him catching him off guard as he leaped back when he suddenly noticed they were there.

"What are you two doing here?" Marco asked dropping his slushie cup.

Star made the raincloud disappear and the two shared a guilty glance before Star spoke, "We didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with us."

"So we're sorry for all the trouble we've caused." Rosie shot him a small apologetic smile.

"We'll..We'll find another family to live with." Star added looking down.

Marco's eyes soften as he stared at the two before he looked behind them and began to stutter, "S-Star, R-Rosie…"

"What?" Rosie asked and turned around seeing Ludo and his army, "Oh that's just Ludo and his gang." She waved dismissively looking back at Marco before the her eyes widen in realization, "Wait Ludo?!"

"Star Butterfly! At last, I've found you!" Ludo declared victoriously.

"Ludo! How did you know I was here?" Star questioned with narrowed eyes.

Ludo chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked." Star nodded.

"Well, Buff-Frog…" Ludo cut himself off and glared, "Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!"

Star and Rosie got into a fighting pose as the monster army roared behind Ludo. Before the two could attack, Marco jumps in front of them.

"Hi-yaaaa!" He yelled as he punched a three-eyed minion in the gut then axed kicked it in the head.

"Woah, sweet moves Diaz!" Rosie praised.

Star let out an impressed laugh, "You can fight?!"

"It's called...karate!" He replied as he cross chopped Bearicorn.

"Cool!" Rosie exclaimed and watched Star fight Beard Deer who was wielding a hammer. She spotted Ludo and Buff-Frog not fighting and waved her right hand over her thorn rose bracelet. The rose glowed and the vine of thorns unraveled off her wrist and in a flash of light she had a vine made bow with the tips at the end having white roses and across the limbs of the bow was multiple small thorns.

"Thorn Arrow Explosion!" She pulled the string of her bow back and three large thorn tipped arrows materialized. She released the string and watched the three large thorns tipped arrows fly right at Ludo and his right hand frog. They let out a yell of pain as the arrows exploded sending them flying. She spinned her bow and smirked, "And that's how it's done."

She hit another monster with her bow and stood next to Star and Marco. Star aimed her wand forward and yelled, "Mega...Narwhal Blast!"

An army of narwhal's blasted out of Star's wand wiping out the rest of Ludo's army.

"Want some of this Ludo?" Star taunted as she smirked down at Ludo smugly.

"No.." Ludo slouched his shoulders pulling out a pair of dimensional scissors and started walking past his minions, "You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out!" He jumped up and stabbing his scissors into the air making a portal, "Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal." He yelled as his beaten and bruised minions entered the portal one by one, "You even retreat like losers."

"At least they're not sore losers." Rosie said then covered her mouth hiding her grin, "Oh wait…yes they are."

Ludo stuck his body into the portal and turned his head to face them, "I'll get you Star Butterf-" He then gagged as the portal closed on his throat and he was pushed back into the portal leaving his skull hat crown behind.

Rosie tapped her left wrist with her bow and it transformed back into its original form of vines wrapped around her wrist. She walked over to the skull crown and put it on her head, "Not only did we win, but we also got a souvenir."

"That was amazing!" Marco gushed, "I was amazing! You guys were amazing!"

"Yeah! I guess we were." Star smiled as shrugged slowly. She looked over at Rosie who walked back over to them and frowned, "Well we should probably go pack up our bags."

"It was fun while it lasted Diaz." Rosie sighed sadly and grabbed Star's hand as they began to walk away.

"Wait!" Marco yelled and put a hand on both girl's shoulders, "I don't want either of you to go. I want you both to stay with us."

"No way?!" Rosie gasped happily.

"Really?!" Star asked cheerfully as she threw arms in the air, "Hugs!" She then pulled Marco and Rosie into a group hug.

They then broke away from the hug and started their trek back home.

"Are there gonna be monsters attacking us all the time?" Marco asked as he did some karate moves.

"Yeah, probably." Star answered.

"All right! Sounds so dangerous!" Marco grinned then stopped the two girls before they crossed the street, "Woah! Let's cross at the light."

"Man you sure live on the dangerous side of life Diaz." Rosie teased and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "I can tell we're going to be the best of friends."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Party With a Pony

Chapter 2: Party with a Pony!

Rosie fiddled with her pendant anxiously as she watched from her spot on top of a kitchen counter. She swung her legs and watched Marco bent down into of the open oven.

"All right Star, Rosie...feast your eyes on this!" Marco turned around holding a fresh hot plate of nachos.

"Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!" Star and Rosie sang enthusiastically.

Rosie hopped off the counter and grabbed a chip tossing it into her mouth. She munched happily snack and grinned, "Man, these are so good!"

Star clapped excitedly and grabbed a singular chip, "Triangle food!" She went to take a bite, but stopped when they heard knocking on the door.

"I got it." Marco sighed and walked towards the back door opening it. He looked left and right, but saw nothing. He then looked again and screamed seeing a floating unicorn head.

"Yo, what up, home fry?" The Unicorn greeted in a sassy tone.

Rosie's eyes widen hearing Marco's shrill scream and turned her head to see him fall on his back spilling his nachos all over his red hoodie. Her teal eyes looked forward and she let out a happy gasp seeing another close friend of hers.

Star gasped as well, "Oh my gosh!" She and Rosie stepped on Marco's body as they stood in front of their friend, "Flying Princess Pony Head!"

"Oh hello B-fly! Rosebush!" Pony Head greeted and the three girls shared a group hug as they giggled.

"Girls, we're going out tonight!" Pony Head declared, "Are you ready to make some ba-a-ad choices?"

"Oh, how bad girl?" Rosie grinned excitedly.

"Reeaalll bad." Pony Head winked at her.

"Let me just wake up Marco." Star smiled pointing over her shoulder at Marco's limp body.

"Oh, that is not a dead person?" Pony Head said.

"Not...dead…" Marco groaned weakly sticking finger up.

Star grabbed Marco's body and held him in front of her, "Pony Head, meet our best friend Marco Diaz."

"Your best friend?" Pony repeated slowly looking betrayed at the two Mewmans.

"Huh?! Oh, no-no-no! On Earth! You're our best friend on Mewni." Star clarified.

"Like we could replace you, Pony." Rosie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Marco, this is the pony we've been telling you about." Star introduced.

Pony Head got in Marco's face snorting a pink cloud in his face as she glared angrily, "I hate your face! Plus you're ugly!" She gave a mean laugh before smiling sweetly, "Just kidding! That's a joke!" She then flew towards Rosie and Star nudging them forward, "Tick-Tock girls, let's paaarrrrttaaay!"

"Oh how I love a girls night!" Rosie smiled brightly.

"Yeah, Marco! Let's paaarrttaaay!" Star cheered tugging on Marco's sleeve

"With her?" Marco looked hesitant, "Um, okay well, I...I was gonna…"

Star gave him a sad puppy pout and Rosie leaned close to Marco whispering, "You can't say no to that, trust me I've tried."

"I...uh...Alright." Marco smiled in defeat then ate a nacho chip that was stuck to his hoodie.

"My three besties are going to be besties!" Star sang as she pulled Marco, Pony, and Rosie in a group hug.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Pony broke free from the huddle and stuck her tongue out, showing off a pair of dimensional scissors.

Rosie gasped, "No way!"

Star gasped as well, "Dimensional scissors?! Aah, jealous!"

Pony began to cut a open a portal as Marco looked skeptical, "Wait, we're going to another dimen-"

Before he could finish, Rosie pushed him into the portal as she and Star jumped through.

Rosie laughed as she fell and sighed in relaxation when she landed on a cloud couch. The couch bounced and she turned her head to see that Star and Pony landed next to her.

"Hello ladies!" Rosie greeted then looked down at Marco who landed in front of them on his face, "And Marco."

"Where are we?" Marco asked looking around.

"The bounce lounge!" Star answered, "It's my favorite place to chiilll."

"Yeah, so long as you stay away from the edges." Rosie cautioned as she put her arms behind her head and leaned back.

"Huh?" Marco looked back at them not realizing he was about to fall off the edge. He started losing his balance and struggled to keep from falling, luckily he was saved by Star yanking him forward by his hoodie.

"Marco! Photo booth, photo booth!" Star hip bumped Pony Head in, "Come on!" Before she entered she noticed that Rosie wasn't near them, "Rosie?"

"BOUNCE LOUNGE, LET'S ROCK THE HOUSE!" Rosie yelled into the mic as she held an electric guitar in her hand.

"Aww look how cute she looks up there being a rock star." Star smiled fondly before leaping into the booth.

Rosie bopped her head to the heavy beat of the pop rock song she played with. If there was one thing, she was amazing at, aside from magic, has to be playing guitar. She played it all the time, whenever Star was busy with princess duties, which was very often when you have a mother like Queen Moon.

She was brought back to the moment, when she saw Star leaping out of the photobooth with a happy go lucky smile on her face. She handed her guitar to one of the robo-dj's and leaped off the stage and was began to crowd surf.

"ROSIE EVERYONE!" The robo-dj yelled as everyone cheered.

Rosie was hopped of the crowd once she reached Star and wrapped an around her, "Tell me Star, how are our besties getting along?"

"Amazingly! I left them alone in the booth to really bond!" Star squealed.

The teal haired girl took her arm off Star's shoulder and twirled in place, "Good, now dance with me!" She offered her hand to Star who grabbed it.

Dancing to the beat the duo were laughing and really having fun.

"Look at you two, getting down with your baaad selves!" Pony Head grinned as she appeared behind the dancing duo.

"Come and join us, Pony!" Rosie invited and the three girls all began to dance.

As they danced, Rosie noticed Marco looking pale and walking towards them.

Marco tapped Star on the shoulder, "Psst! Star, Rosie, I need to yooouuu!"

Star grabbed his hands and the two began to spin around. Pony Head and Rosie continued to dance and watch from the side.

"Not gonna lie, Diaz and Star would make an adorable couple." Rosie commented watching the pair dance, "What'd you think, Pony?" She turned her head and saw Pony Head was gone, "Pony?"

She let out a gasp as she saw Marco suddenly falling off the edge and quickly ran over to him and Star. Luckily Star saved him again and pulled him back up.

"Marco, be careful!" Star scolded.

"Woah Marco, are you okay?" Rosie asked in concern.

"Pony Head just tried to shove me off this cloud!" Marco exclaimed.

"What?!" Rosie gasped in disbelief, "She wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah, she just gets a little wild when she dances!" Star added.

The trio looked over and saw Pony Head dancing with an elf looking teen.

"Oh, yes! Oh, you like that!" Pony Head cheered as she began riding the teen who was starting to look uncomfortable, "You know you do! You love it!"

Rosie grimaced, "Maybe a little too wild sometimes."

"Well, she also threatened to skewer me in the photo booth!" Marco added.

Star and Rosie shared a nervous glance before looking back at Marco, "Yeah….She can be possessive."

"Pony Head! Let's go to the Amethyst Arcade!" Star suggested looking over at Pony, "Marco will have more fun there."

"Plus we can get some delicious icicles!" Rosie added.

"No! Way! Girls! I'm! Getting! My! Dance! On!" Pony Head emphasized with each bounce. She suddenly turned her head and gasped, before quickly floating towards them dimensional scissors in her mouth, "Yes, you are right, Star. He will like the arcade better. Let's go!" Without any hesitation she went through the portal.

Star leaned close to Marco as she sang, "She's warming up to you!" Then casually pushed him through the portal and leaping in behind him.

Rosie shook her head with a smile and walked calmly into the portal as it closed behind her. Coming out from the otherside of the portal, she saw Marco with his jaw dropped and drooling slightly at the sight of hundreds and hundreds of rows of arcade games.

"Holy pixels! So many video games!" He exclaimed with a mixture of awe and excitement.

"Right?! It's every gamers paradise!" Rosie nodded as she eyed all the arcade games.

"Yes, I knew you would like it here." Pony Head said, "This place is full of squares."

A bunch of square shaped creatures let out a groan which proved Pony Head's point.

"Look! Lance Lance Revolution!" Rosie exclaimed pointing over to the empty two player platform game.

"That's perfect! You guys go play!" Star pushed Marco and Pony Head to the machine.

The two grabbed the tiny lances from the game and stepped onto the square platform. Rosie inserted the coin and game came to life. It was Pony Head vs Earth Turd...looking at the screen she can only assume that was Pony Head's doing. Round 1 began and two gamers began to joust it out.

"You're going down, downer!" Pony Head grunted thrusting her lance forward with her mouth.

"Oh yeah? Well, your mother is a horse!" Marco trashed talked back.

"Ah okay, and your point would be?" She questioned as they halted their lance thursting, before getting back to the game with more energy.

"Awww, look at you two getting along!" Star smiled patting their sweaty backs and pulling back just as quick in disgust, "Oh! I'll go get us some nice cold icicles to put disgusting sweaty back! Come on Rosie!"

She grabbed Rosie's hand and dragged her along for the trip. Once they were away from the two players and standing in line for icicles, Rosie began to speak her thoughts.

"Hey Star, do you really think Pony Head and Marco are getting along?" Rosie questioned as she managed to slip her hand from Star's grip.

Star rolled her eyes with a big smile, "Oooofff course! You should've seen them in the photo booth! They got along so well!" She frowned suddenly, "Why are you asking that, anyway?"

Rosie played with her pendent as she looked away, "I don't know, we both know how Pony can get. So the fact that she easily accepted Marco is almost a bit off."

"Pffttt, don't worry about it Rose." Star waved her off before giving her a teasing smile, "If anything you're probably jealous that it took weeks for Pony Head to like you and she seems to like Marco right away."

Rosie scoffed and before she could retaliate, Pony floated towards them almost looking a bit skittish as her eyes kept looking behind her.

"Hey Star, Rosie, I'm bored." Pony said, "Uh, I know this club, so let's bounce!" She stuck her tongue out, showing the dimensional scissors, and began to cut open a portal.

Rosie narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Star just smiled and said, "Sounds cool! I'll go get Marco!"

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no! He went ahead." Pony Head informed.

"He did?" Rosie questioned suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yes, he wanted to save us a good spot in the mosh pit." Pony answered, "Yes, that is the course of events."

"Oh classic Marco. Always putting friends first." Star said before leaping into the portal.

Rosie looked at Pony worryingly, "Pony, are you okay? You seem a bit, I don't know, skittish about something."

Pony Head gave her nervous smile, "Me? Skittish? Rosebush, you're going cra cra, now let's bounce from here!"

Before Rosie could react, Pony pushed her into the portal, following after her, and the two landed next to Star atop of a mosh pit for a underwater themed rock and roll concert. They laid on their backs as the crowd moved them along to the beat of the song.

While Rosie was enjoying the music, she couldn't help but still feel like something was off about the whole situation.

"Is this not a blast or what, B-fly? Rosebush?" Pony giggled.

"Yeah-heah!" Star cheered then suddenly frowned, "But I don't see Marco anywhere!"

"Yeah I thought you said, he went ahead already." Rosie recalled narrowing her eyes at Pony Head.

"Pfftt! You got me, girls!" Pony Head scoffed then spinned in a circle on top of the crowd, "And I'm way more fun!"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Star asked looking over at Pony.

"Uh, heh, funny story." Pony Head smiled nervously, "You guys are gonna love it... I kinda ditched him and left him in the other dimension...oops!"

"WHAT?!" Star and Rosie screamed then fell to the ground in shock.

"B-fly! Rosebush!" Pony Head exclaimed floating down to them.

"How could you leave him in the other dimension!" Rosie glared as she helped Star up.

"Yeah he's our best friend!" Star added with a similar glare.

"Best friend?!" Pony Head exclaimed, "Last time I checked, the best friend between you two was me!"

"We can have two best friends, Pony!" Rosie stated, "Look at you and me? You and I are both Star's best friend."

"Exactly! Unless one of them is a friend ditching liar!" Star crossed her arms maintaining an accusing glare.

"That Earth Turd means that much to you?" Pony Head asked with guilty eyes.

"He's the best turd I've ever known." Star answered.

"He really is a good guy, Pony." Rosie added with a gentle smile, You just have to get to know him, like you did with me."

Pony Head sighed as her eyes harden with resolve, "Okay." She spitted out her scissors and cut open a portal, "Then let's go get that turd."

Star and Rosie smiled brightly at their best friend and stepped through the newly made portal. They stepped into the Amethyst Arcade, where they saw Marco died up and surrounded by a bunch of buff masked guys.

"There he is!" Star gasped and pointed her wand at the guys, "Crystal Dagger-!"

"Wait B-fly!" Pony Head yelled, going in front of Star's wand, "It's too dangerous girl! Hold out your hand."

Star did as she was told and Pony Head spit out her dimensional scissors into Star's waiting palm.

"Your dimensional scissors?" Star looked at her shocked.

"I won't need'em where I'm going." Pony Head said before floating towards the masked guys.

"But, Pony Head...!" Star reached out to her.

"What is she doing?!" Rosie gasped and gripped her pendant tightly.

"Oh hey, creeps!" Pony Head yelled getting the guys attention, "I heard you're looking to ride with Pony! So come and get me!" She let out a loud whinny and laughed as the men began to chase after her as she floated away.

Rosie broke out of her shocked and ran over to a tied up Marco, "Oh my gosh Marco, are you okay?"

Marco grunted as he wiggled in the chair and broke one arm free, "Fine, who were those guys?"

"Not sure, but they seem pretty interested in Pony Head." Rosie answered. She suddenly took a couple steps back, seeing Star pointing her wand at Marco.

"Stand back, Marco!" Star warned.

"No! It's okay! My hand is free!"

"Shiny Emerald Snake Strike!"

Out of Star's wand, flew a bunch of green snakes, which turned the ropes around Marco into snakes. He spitted out two snakes and was yanked out of the chair by Star.

"Marco stop playing around!"

Following the destruction of multiple arcade games and loud explosions the trio found Pony Head on the ground and cornered by the large masked men. The trio leaped in front of Pony Head, all standing in a defensive pose with wand, fists, and bow ready to attack.

"Back off, creeps!" Star yelled pointing her wand at them.

"Take one more step, and you'll regret it!" Rosie glared pulling her bowstring back.

"Don't worry, Pony Head! We've got your back!" Marco reassured then added unsurely, "...Of your head."

Pony Head smiled and got back up, her horn glowing and her fighting spirit back.

However before either side could strike a booming voice echoed around the area, "Time to give it up, cupcake!"

Star and Rosie lowered their weapons in confusion sharing a look.

"Wait is that…"

"King Pony Head?" Star finished Rosie's sentence.

Behind the large masked men, appeared a very large male Pony Head with blue flowing mane and crown. Marco's jaw dropped and he pointed at the king in shock.

"Oh hello, daddy." Pony Head greeted shyly.

"Hello Princess." King Pony Head greeted back unamused.

"What is he doing here?" Star whispered to Pony Head.

"Oh B-fly, Rosebush, it's the end of the line for me." Pony Head said, "But at least I got in one last night of fun with you girls."

"Woah woah, what's going on here Pony?" Rosie questioned.

"Yeah, one last night? Before what?" Star asked as well.

Pony Head's eyes teared up, "Before this….I'm going to Saint O's!"

Rosie and Star gasped in horror, "Not St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!"

"Say it ain't so, Pony!" Rosie added shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh, it's true." Pony Head confirmed sadly, "I did it to myself. I'm headed for the slammer."

"It's reform school, cupcake, not jail." King Pony Head corrected before adding a second thought, "Although admittingly it is a lot like jail."

"Awww Pony Head! You knew you'd get sent to St. Olga's, but you still came back to save Marco!" Star said looking at Pony Head with a big smile.

"You really are amazing, Pony." Rosie smiled at the floating gal.

"Oh well, you know...it's hard to say it, but he is yours guys other bestie." Pony Head said, "Okay I said it."

"Awww! Come here!" Star pulled Pony and Rosie into a group hug.

"Hugs!" The three said as they hugged tightly as Star yanked Marco into the hugging session.

"All right, Princess. Time to go." A mask man said and before putting a muzzle around Pony Head's mouth, then lead her away on a leash.

"Bye Pony, I'm gonna miss you!" Star yelled to her.

"Give them a hard time, Pony! Don't change over there!" Rosie added.

"Hey Pony Head." Marco called out and walked towards her when she stopped, "Good luck in Princess Jail."

"Aw, thanks Earth Tu- I mean, thank you Marco." Pony Head smiled at him genuinely, "But don't worry about me! No jail can hold on to me for long! Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo!"

The guards dragged her away into the portal as she continued to yell.

King Pony Head sighed, "Kids, you'em… and then you wish they weren't around." He then floated through the portal, with the portal shutting behind him.

Star began to bounce happily with stars in her eyes, "Yay! My besties are besties!"

"Yeah...I wouldn't go that far." Marco said before freaking out, "Hey! We're stuck in another dimension!"

"Oh no, we're not." Rosie smirked, "Star?"

"Bleh!" Star stuck her tongue out and showed off her new dimensional scissors to Marco in her hand.

"Woah!" He gasped.

"Now we can go anywhere we want! Anywhere in the whole universe!" Star exclaimed.

"I know just the place." Marco grinned.

The trio then found themselves sitting on Marco's sofa in the living room, watching tv, and snacking on some delicious nachos for the rest of the night.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Match Maker

Chapter 3: Match Maker

"I like red, I like hoodies. So I bought a dozen of them." Marco explained as he, Star, and Rosie walked through the open school hallway.

"Ya don't say…" Rosie hummed in amusement as she looked over at Star and saw her tossing her wand up and down.

"Hey it's that magic girl and her rock and roll friend!"

A large group of students and the janitor, passed by the trio greeting Star and Rosie happily.

"Hello!" Rosie waved back.

"Hi, new friends! Hi!" Star waved energetically before looking back at Marco, "Everyone's so cool here, Marco. It makes me wish my parents had tossed me out of the castle years ago."

"Oh you haven't even met the coolest guys." Marco jerked his thumb behind him and the two Mewmens looked to see he was pointing a lank kid with glasses and brown afro standing next to a chubby kid with red hair, "Alfonzo and Ferguson."

"Quick here she comes!" Alfonzo nudged Ferguson.

The red head lifted his shirt up revealing a face drawn on his stomach. A pretty girl was walking by and he began to talk while making his stomach mouth the words.

"Hey, hey. Are those books? Where are you going with those books? Do you like to read-"

Ferguson was cut off when the girl slapped him in the face, as well as slapping his stomach's face, before walking away.

"They are what you earth people consider cool?" Rosie questioned looking at Marco weirdly.

"They're usually cooler." Marco explained.

"I don't think I want to see them cooler, if this is what cool is on Earth." Rosie said shaking her head.

"I need to fix Ferguson up." Star thought aloud with a look in her eyes.

"No." Marco and Rosie shot her down quickly.

A sudden rolling of wheels entered their ears and they all turned their heads to see the blonde skatergirl, Jackie Lynn Thomas, skating on her board their way.

Marco gasped with big hearts in his eyes, "Jackie Lynn Thomas!"

"Hey Star Butterfly! Hey Rosie!" Jackie greeted as she skated past them.

"Hi Jackie!" Star waved.

"Hello!" Rosie waved as well.

Star gasped suddenly and wore a plotting smile as she grabbed onto Marco, "I should fix you up!"

"What?!" Marco exclaimed stepped away from her.

"Oh come on. I'm almost as good at matchmaking as I am with magic." Star reassured. As she tossed her wand between her hands, a beam of magic shot out accidently hitting Marco in the face, giving him a burnt face, frizzy hair, and bald spot in the center of his head.

"I'm good." He muttered out quickly not noticing a single hair strand was still on fire.

"Good choice, there Diaz." Rosie nodded and pinched the small flame out, "Last time she played matchmaker with me, I ended up sick, thanks to my date constantly wanting to cuddle."

"Okay, maybe a ice prince wasn't the best choice to date in the winter, but hey at least he was cute." Star smiled.

"I've met cuter…" Rosie muttered before shaking her head. She's not allowed to think about _him_...Forcing a quick smile on her face as she slung her arm around Star's shoulder, "Come on, we don't want good boy Diaz to be late to class."

"Hey!"

The two Mewmans giggled and followed behind a pouting Marco to their classroom. Rosie took her seat behind Star and began to doodle on her desk as they waited for their teacher to arrive. With gentle strokes from her pencil, she was able to finish a small blooming rosebud on the surface of her desk.

"Oh! Look! Look! Look! Here's my name with a star in it inside of the butterfly, and two hearts, and a spider." Star showed off the newly drawn butterfly on her desk with her name inside it.

Rosie looked over Star's shoulder at the drawing and hummed in thought, "Something's missing…" She stood up and grabbed the pencil. Leaning over the desk, she add the detail and leaned back revealing the addition to Star.

"A top hat?" Star questioned looking at the older girl confused.

"I think it suits him." Rosie shrugged and sat back down in her seat.

A hand slammed a paper down on Star's desk, and looking up Rosie had to hold her scream back at the sight of their horrifying looking teacher Miss Skullnick.

"As you can see,class, most of you have done a pathetic job." Skullnick insulted as she handed everyone their tests back.

"Not me!" Star sang showing off her test that had a F on it, "I got an F for fantastic!"

"Hey, I got the same!" Rosie smiled brightly and the two girls high fived.

"That's an F for fail." Marco corrected them.

The smile on their faces slowly were wiped off as they shared a look, "Huh?"

"What? You don't have test on Mewni?" Marco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhh…" Star looked over at Rosie and saw her shrugging helplessly. She looked back at Marco with a smile and asked, "So what grade did you get?"

"Only the best grade you can get, A+ with a smiley face." Marco answered showing the two girls his test grade.

"Oooh, I want the best one too!" Star stood up from her desk.

"Wait, don't!" Marco warned trying to get her back into her seat, but Star was already standing behind Miss Skullnick.

"Too late…" Rosie muttered and watched the scene unfold from her desk.

"Oh, Miss Skullnick!" Star sang.

Skullnick trembled angrily, crushing the piece of chalk in her hand, and turned around to face Star with a nasty glare and growling at her.

"Hey, Skullzy! Can you please do me teeny favor and turn my F into A?" Star asked politely then looked over her shoulder at Rosie, "Hey Rosie, do you want Skullzy here to change your F too?"

"That would be nice!" Rosie replied with a lazy smile.

"And can you change Rosie's F into an A please." Star added looking back at raging Skullnick.

"You two are whining about a lousy grade? I finally got a guy with a boat, and he left me at the dock!" Skullnick vented loudly.

"The dock?" Star repeated pondering over it.

"The dock isn't the important part!"

Rosie snickered into her hand at Star simply just gnawed away at her wand as Miss Skullnick had a mental rage break.

"I guess I'm doomed to dry land." Skullnick frowned as she looked up and shook her head sadly.

A ding sounded off and Star smiled brightly at Skullnick, "I got it! I'll cast a spell to get you the perfect guy, and you can give me and Rosie the perfect grade."

"What?!" Skullnick exclaimed.

"No Star, don't!" Rosie leaped out of her desk and ran towards the blonde.

"Man Magnet…"

"Wait!" Skullnick and Rosie yelled.

"...Love Storm!" Star finished and her magic ended up turning Miss Skullnick into a large green skinned troll, with a jeweled bellybutton.

Gasps echoed around the classroom and Rosie's eyes widen at the sight of their troll teacher, "Oh dear...this is bad."

"Star, what did you do?!" Marco asked as he ran over to them.

"I-I think I turned her into a troll." Star answered hesitantly.

The class stayed stunned for a few seconds before Justin yelled, "STAR BUTTERFLY RULES!" And the class joined in cheering as well.

Skullnick began to scream and freak out, "AHHH, I'M HIDEOUS!"

"Quick, change her back!" Marco ordered.

"Oh, okay, yeah, right!" Star laughed nervously as she pointed her wand at Skullnick, "Okay, yeah...Lightning Change Back!"

Skullnick screamed loudly as she was hit by the beam and in a flash of light, Rosie found herself no longer in the classroom, but back in her room that she's sharing with Star in Marco's house.

"What the…" She trailed off and noticed that Star and Marco looked just as confused as she is. Skullnick screamed and began to run around the room in panic.

"Huh. Where are we?" Star looked around confused.

"You just zapped us back to the house!" Marco exclaimed.

"Ooohhh...I wish I knew how I did that." Star said, "It could really come in handy if I don't feel like using my legs."

"That really would come in handy." Rosie nodded in agreement before wincing at Skullnick's loud screaming, "Oh for goodness…" She lifted her left hand and it began to glow white along with her cheek marks, "Budding Rose, Silence the Troll!"

The white beam of magic hit Skullnick and in a flash of light, the upper half of her body was trapped inside a large white rose bud.

"Now sit down." Rosie grunted as she used her magic to levitate Skullnick onto a chair, then waved her hand making rope tie around the troll.

Letting out a shaky breath Rosie lowered her left hand as it stopped glowing along with her cheek marks.

"Woah…" Star stared at her in awe.

"Woah…" Marco stared as well before shaking his head and yelling, "Wait you can use magic?! And without a wand?!"

"Not often." Rosie huffed as she bent over putting her hands on her knees, "Man, is that draining.

"But how?!"

"I'll tell you another time." Rosie shot him tired glare before face planting onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Rosie!" Star knelt down next to the groaning girl, "Are you okay?" All she got was a groan for confirmation. Star suddenly gasped as an idea hit her, "Wait a minute! I can't reverse the spell, but Rosie can! She's way better a magic than I am!"

"Hey that's actually not a bad idea!" Marco grinned and helped the teal haired girl up.

"Ugh I can try…" Rosie groaned and sluggishly turned her head towards Skullnick. She lifted her left hand and faced her open palm towards the troll as it began to glow white again along with her cheek marks, "Okay ummm, what was the reverse spell again?" She mumbled to herself, before shrugging, "Oh whatever, Beauty Blooming Blast!" The white blast hit Miss Skullnick making her scream and steam lines rose from the bud still keeping her entrapped. Rosie let out a shaky breath and lowered her no longer glowing hand, "Okay someone check if it worked."

"Why can't you?" Marco asked looking at the tired teal haired girl.

"Because I have no clue if she became pretty or if I turned her face into a venus flytrap." Rosie answered with a small smirk as she took a seat on Star's bed.

"Just check her Marco," Star pushed the Earth boy to a strangely quiet Miss Skullnick.

He gulped and with shaky hands push the large rose bud of his teacher and screamed shutting his eyes to prevent seeing more of the sight of her face, "SHE'S…!"

"Oh...not your best work Rosie." Star winced at the sight. Skullnick's canines extend further out and her hair became wilder. She also now wore very red lipstick and very large fake eyelashes.

Rosie hummed and snapped her fingers at the sudden realization,"I forgot, that spell makes you beautiful by your species standard of beauty!" She chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head, "At least she's beautiful in troll standards."

Skullnick began to flood the room with her massive tears and Rosie brought her feet onto the bed to keep from from getting wet.

"Please don't cry, Miss Skullnick." Star pleaded softly.

"Star, we can't keep stalling. We tried having Rosie fix it and that failed. You're gonna have to call your mom." Marco said, "She'll know how to reverse the spell."

Star gasped loudly as she took a couple steps back, grabbing her face, "No! I can't ask for help! If my parents find out about this, they're gonna send me to…"

Rosie leaped off the bed and slapped her palm over Star's mouth, "Don't finish that sentence, I don't want to think about it either." Rosie toke her palm of Star's mouth and tugged at her pendant, "I'm supposed to be making sure you're not causing trouble! If your mom finds out, that I've been letting you do whatever, she'll end up sending me with you to…"

"St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" The two Mewmen girls finished in unison.

"It's a terrible, horrible place, and that no one who goes there ever comes back the same!" Star added.

The two girls then hugged each other tightly as they began to scream loudly in horror. After a good twenty seconds of screaming the two stopped and stared sadly at Marco.

"Is it all out yet?" He asked gently.

The two girls shared and a glance and said, "Almost.." They began to scream again for a few more seconds before stopping and letting go of each other.

"Okay we're done." Star said.

Marco put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Look Star, you guys just need to get the information without letting her know what's going on. You know, dance around the truth."

"I'm a great dancer!" Star smiled and began to dance towards her some curtains on the wall and pulled them back with a string revealing a mirror.

"Wait Star, maybe I should start it of." Rosie suggested as she gently pushed Star to the side, "Ease your mom's suspicions, before you come in asking the question."

"Yeah okay." Star nodded and stepped back a few steps.

Rosie nodded and looked at the mirror, "Mirror, mirror on the wall...Call Mom."

"Calling Tom." The mirror said, making Rosie and Star's eyes widen.

"Wha?! No no no! Don't-...!"

Rosie freaked as she saw the three eyed demon's face appear on the mirror. He gave her a confused look as he said, "Roise?"

Without even thinking Rosie pulled the curtains over the mirror and put a hand against her rapidly beating heart. Noticing Star and Marco's faces of shock, she calmed herself down and pulled back open the curtains. With a nervous smile she greeted him, "H-hey Tom! Long time no see…" She chuckled nervously, "Sorry for calling you, wrong number that's all, was trying to call mom, instead the mirror gave me Tom."

"No no, that's fine." He smiled at her before looking over her shoulder, "Hey is Star here by any chance?"

Rosie snuck a glance over her shoulder and noticed Star was hiding behind a chest and shaking her head no. Understanding completely she looked back at Tom and said, "No, you just missed her sorry."

"Oh, well maybe you could tell her to call me sometime. I'd really like to talk to her about our relationship and possibly getting back together." Tom asked with a small smile, "Maybe you can throw in a few good words for me?"

Rosie forced out a chuckle, trying to ignore her aching heart, "Yeah, sure thing."

"Thanks, you're a great friend Rosie." Tom smiled then frowned as he looked over his shoulder, spotting a hint of blonde hair sticking out from behind a chest, "Hey wait is that Star?"

"Nope, bye Tom!" Rosie lied.

"No wait Roise, DON'T HANG UP!" He raged using his demonic voice with flames around him.

Rosie pushed the diamond shaped button on the mirror ending the call. As the mirror began to call Queen Moon, Rosie looked over at Star in disbelief.

"Why do you still have his number on your mirror?"

"I don't know?! I've been meaning to delete it!" Star defended herself as she rose out of her hiding spot and went over to her side.

"Ugh that was so embarrassing." Rosie groaned covering her face, "You can deal with your mom, I think I had enough time with the mirror."

"What but I can't-!"

The mirror suddenly showed the image of Queen Moon smiling softly, "Oh, Star, darling, what a pleasant surprise." She greeted then spotted Rosie behind Star, "Hello Roise, pleasant to see you as well dear."

Rosie smiled and waved lazily as Star began to speak, "So, Mom...let's just say that someone accidently turned someone into a troll with the wand. Not that I would, no, because that would be completely irresponsible-" Star giggled nervously as she play with her wand.

 _Crash!_

"AHHH!"

Rosie's eyes widen seeing Marco run towards the newly formed hole in the wall.

"Star, Rosie, what is going on?!" Moon narrowed her eyes at the girls.

Thinking quick Star closed the curtains as she rushed out, "Gotta go, bye!" She looked over at Marco in shock, "What happened?!"

"She jumped out the window!" Marco yelled pointing wildly at the gaping hole that was draining all the water out of the room.

"Don't just stand there! Go after her!" Rosie yelled and the trio leaped out of the bedroom.

Marco landed on the escaping troll's back pushing her down to the ground, pinning her there. Star landed on Marco's back roughly, as Rosie landed on her feet next to Skullnick's body.

"Wow, good job, Marco." Star praised.

"Wow, good job, Marco." A familiar voice imitated making the group's eyes widen.

"Ludo!" The two Mewmans glared at the small villian who stood in front of them with his monster army behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Star questioned.

"Catching you...at your most distracted!" Ludo answered dramatically.

"What? I have been way more distracted than this." Star shook her head.

"It's true." Rosie nodded in confirmation.

"I don't know you guys seem pretty distracted." Ludo's eyes gestured over to the troll that Marco and Star were still sitting on.

The two shared a look and shook their heads, "Nahh, not really."

"Oh, well…" Ludo suddenly pointed behind them and yelled, "What's that over there?!"

"What? Where?!" Star looked over her shoulder.

"Get her!" Ludo ordered his army.

Marco, Star, and Rosie screamed as the monster army came charging towards them. Rosie and Star leaped back, and snagged Marco by the back of his hood to put some distance between them and the enemy.

Rosie waved her right hand over her thorn rose bracelet making her bow appear in her hands after a flash of light appeared. She skidded to a halt and stood in front of her two friends, glaring down the army that was charging their way. "Thorny Barricade!" She let out a yell and slammed the butt of her bow to the ground. The ground rumbled violently and out of the ground shot out a tall wall of thorns in front of them.

"Star, now!" She yelled looking over her shoulder at the blonde girl.

Star leaped into the air, aiming her glowing wand at the monsters behind the thorn wall, "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" A bunch of pink and red hearts shot out of her wand piercing a bunch of the monsters skin, "Feel the love!"

Rosie noticed Marco fighting off to the side and decided to stick close to Star. Star chomped down on Buff Frog's arm making the large monster yell in pain. A crocodile minion tried biting at Rosie, but she slammed his jaw with her bow.

"Ow! Oww!" The two Mewmans heard Marco cry out and looked over to see that he was getting punched in his stomach by a muscular horned horned monster with a nose ring.

"Rainbow Blast!" Star yelled and blasted the monster away.

"In coming!" Rosie warned and pulled the string of her bow back, "Thorn arrow explosion!" The thorn tipped arrows materialized and she released them onto the in coming monsters, knocking them back.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star blasted to their right, "Narwhal Blast!" She then noticed something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see Miss Skullnick holding hands with that nose ring monster from earlier. The two were smiling at each other with lovey dovey eyes. "Awwww, Narwhal Blast." She cooed and without looking behind her shot another monster coming towards her and Rosie, "Rosie look at this."

Rosie turned around and saw the two monsters looking at each other all lovey dovey, "Awww, that's actually kinda cute."

The two made their way over back to Marco who was fighting back monsters just fine on his own.

"Hey, Marco, you handle this for a minute on your own, right?" Star questioned blasting away a monster.

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Marco answered.

"Cool, thanks!" Star smiled and grabbed Rosie's wrist, "Come on, Rosie!"

"Wo-ah!"

Star dragged her over to Miss Skullnick, who was currently trying to climb over the wooden plank fences.

"Ohh Miss Skullnick!" Star sang smiling brightly.

"What?" The troll asked glaring at the two girls.

"See that monster over there?" Star pointed at the nose ring wearing monster, who just lifted Marco up and tossed him, "He thinks you're cute!"

"Really?" Skullnick smiled suddenly as she hopped back down, "Oh, what should I do?"

"Wait right here." Star said and ran off in the direction of the monster with a nose ring.

Rosie saw Skullnick playing with her hair nervously and said, "Hey, take my advice, I've been on a ton of dates, the best thing you can do for a guy to like you is to be yourself."

"You think so?" Skullnick asked.

"I know so." Rosie smiled and saw the monster of Skullnick's love running towards them, "Good luck!"

She left the troll and ran over to where Star was standing with a fond smile on her face. Rosie gave her a teasing smirked and hip bumped her, "I can't believe it, but it seems that your matching making skills actually worked for once."

"Yeah, it did!" Star leaped up in joy, "Does this mean, you'll let me hook you up again with someone?"

"No."

"STTAAAARRR! ROOSSIIEEE!" Marco yelled as he ran away from the monster army chasing him.

"Oh I totally forgot he was dealing with them." Rosie winced as she continued to watch him flee.

Star raised her glowing wand in the air and raised her voice, "Hey, guys! I think you forgot something!"

The monsters came to a sudden halt as they looked over at Star. Ludo glared at them and yelled, "Get the wand!"

Rosie took a couple steps back from Star as the monsters came charging towards her.

"Turbo nuclear…"

"Oh dear…" Rosie muttered and quickly her cheek marks glowed as she prepared her own spell.

"Butterfly Blast!"

"White Budding Protection!"

As a bright blast came out of Star's wand, Rosie lifted her hands up over her head and a she was encased inside a large white rosebud. A loud explosion was heard, followed by multiple screams, then silence. She waited a few moments, then pushed against the soft petal in front of her. It went down and she stepped out of the rosebud to see the entire yard destroyed, with fire all around and everyone singed, except Star.

"Woah-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Star laughed.

"I think you might've overdone it a bit, Star." Rosie said before noticing Ludo shaking one of his minion's.

"Get up! Get up!" He ordered angrily.

Star walked over with a confident smile, "Told ya, I wasn't distract-Wait, did I just kill that guy?"

"No! He's no dead! He's probably just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it!" Ludo kicked the minion's head, "Stupid Wuss." He then walked away and opened up a portal with his dimensional scissors, "Get up, you dipsticks!"

His monster army got up slowly grunting painfully and sluggishly dragged themselves towards the portal to retreat.

"Ooh, you're so muscly…" Miss Skullnick's voice cooed.

Marco made a noise of disgust, as Star and Rosied cooed at the sight of the new couple coming their way.

"So...now that I hooked you up, how about those A's?" Star grinned as the couple halted in front of them.

"Honey please, I'd give you an A+ if I was still a teacher." Skullnick said and looked up at her new boyfriend, "I'm setting sail with Captain Triceps here." She chuckled and began to walk towards the portal.

"Hey, what about our A's?!" Rosie yelled to the leaving troll.

"Try studying." Skullnick said smugly before disappearing through the portal.

"Wah-Wahhh…" Marco mocked imitating a sad trombone.

Rosie frowned in annoyance and slammed her bow into his stomach, smirking in satisfaction at hearing his grunt of pain.

* * *

"So anyway, long story short, Skullnick ran off with this weird-man bull guy thing to another dimension."

"And now she's gone forever." Rosie finished Star's retelling of what happened to Skullnick.

The entire class stared at them in shock, before Justin stood up and pointed at the two girls, "Star and Rosie Butterfly Rule!"

The class cheered and surrounded the two Mewmans giving them tons of praise.

"Wow, guys, that is so rad!" Jackie smiled at them.

"Thanks, but actually…" Star grabbed Marco and pulled him forward, "It's Marco who deserves all the credit!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Jackie praised smiling at him.

Marco blushed and chuckled nervously. Rosie noticed Star smirking triumphantly and leaned over to whisper, "Nice work Star."

"Thanks Rosie." Star whispered back and the two girls gave each other a low high five.

A bright light shined and suddenly a portal opened up above Miss Skullnick's desk. The sound of her screaming became louder and before anyone could react Miss Skullnick fell from the portal and onto her desk making the entire class gasp.

"Miss Skullnick?!" Marco exclaimed.

"I was not expecting this!" Rosie's jaw dropped.

"He dumped me! I think...I don't know. I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying!" Skullnick ranted angrily as she stood up from her broken desk.

"Welcome back, Skullzers." Star greeted with a nervous smile.

The troll turned around and pointed at them angrily, "Get ready for the worst pop quiz of your lives!"

The entire class groaned and dragged themselves back to their seats. Justin kicked Marco's desk away towards Star and Marco slumped down into it. Star and Rosie shared a sympathetic look as they took a seat as well.

"Sorry Marco, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Jackie." Star apologized.

Marco grinned happily as he whispered back, "Are you kidding me? That's the most she's ever talked to me!"

Star gasped, "Then that means I'm even better at matchmaking than I am with magic!" Proving her point, she accidentally blasted Marco in the face again with magic, this time making him bald with butterfly wings sticking out of the side of his head along with antennas. One of the antennas was on fire and Star leaned forward to blow it out, which didn't do much.

"Yeah, just stick to playing matchmaker Star." Rosie said and pinched the flame out.

End of Chapter 3


	4. School Spirit

Chapter 4: School Spirit

Rosie played with her pendant as she sat in the bleachers with Star and Marco during the pep rally. The atmosphere was lively and it made Rosie feel more energetic.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't wait, I can't wait!" Star bounced in her seat, "My very first pep rally!" She gasped as she stood up and hit a inflated ball with her wand, "I am so excited. Aren't you excited Rosie?!"

"Yeah! Everyone seems so happy and energetic!" Rosie grinned.

"When are you not excited." Marco grumbled only to be shushed by Star.

"And now, Brittney Wong, who became head cheerleader on her own and not because her dad made a generous donation to the school." Principal Skeeves introduced into the microphone.

Rosie laughed into her hand when he got hit in the head with the beach ball and saw a bunch of students running towards them chanting and carrying a girl with long black hair and an unimpressed look on her face.

"Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go, go, go, go, yeah!" The students chanted and formed a steps with their body as the angry black haired girl stepped on them, who Rosie can assume is Brittney.

The girl grabbed the microphone from the Principal and smiled at the crowd, "Make some noise if you love the Awesome Opossums!"

Rosie cheered along with the crowd and looked at Star, who was standing up again and shaking her head wildly with her tongue out.

"I love opossums!" Star yelled, "They carry their babies on their backs!" She then flopped back down on her seat.

"Oh they're also immune to most snake venom!" Rosie shared, "How cool is that?!"

"You know she's talking about our football team, right?" Marco looked at the two Mewmans, "We're going up against the warriors." He held himself as he suddenly shivered.

The two Mewmans shared a concern look, "The warriors?"

"Our rivals from Silver Hill Prep." Alfonzo interjected.

"Every year, their team slaughters our guys." Marco continued.

"It's gonna be a bloodbath." Miss Skullnick added, then pulled out a whole chicken skeleton out of her mouth.

"That's terrible!" Star exclaimed, "We must do something!"

Rosie nodded in agreement, "Star's right, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Well you guys can join the spirit committee." Marco suggested, "Those kids are relentless when it comes to supporting the team."

"Opossums!" A male spirit team member cheered and falling into a split.

"Relentless…" Marco repeated staring at the sight.

"What a great idea!" Star smiled and grabbed Marco's sleeve, "We better go pick up some supplies."

Marco forced a smile on his face, "As fun as that sounds, you two can go without me."

"Okay! Let's go Rosie!" Star said grabbing the teal haired girl's wrist and yanking her up from her seat.

The two pasted Skullnick and quickly went back to the troll's side.

"Hey Skullzy, what's your favorite weapon?" Star asked the troll.

"Battleaxe." She answered.

"You got it Skullzers." Rosie winked and the two girls left the stadium.

They ran back inside the school and as they were running, Star suddenly skidded to a halt in front of glass trophy case. Rosie came to a halt as well and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Everything okay, Star?"

"Look at them Rosie, so many young and brave men." Star frowned sadly as a river of tears flowed down her face at the pictures of different boys in strange battle armor, "So many tragic losses." She breathed on the glass and drew a sad face.

Rosie frowned and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry Star, we won't lose any soldiers this year. Not while we're here to help with this battle." She looked at the pictures as her sad frown twisted to one of confusion, "First thing we have to fix are those armors. It almost makes sense they lost battles so often if they wore something so...ghastly."

The two girls turn around and see Marco coming their way.

"Oh Marco." Star sighed making him fall in shock. She leaned down and helped him up, "How can we prevent another tragic loss to our team?"

"Well, if I knew anything about football, I'd use the element of surprise." Marco advised.

"Of course, of course, of course…" Star nodded as Rosie was taking notes.

"Spritz'em! Bring out the cat offense!" Marco continued.

"Kitty cat offense, I like that…" Rosie muttered as she wrote that down.

"Maybe even throw in a couple of bombs!" Marco added.

"Bombs!" Star smiled, "Yeah! You got all that Rosie?"

"Yeah, it's all written down." Rosie nodded.

"We're going to go tell the Spirit Committee. Bye!" Star grabbed Rosie's arm and began sprinting down the hall.

The two Mewmans ran through the hallways till they halted in front of the gymnasium doors.

"Alright Star, before we spew out our ideas, let's see what the committee has planned first." Rosie said as she took her arm out of Star's grip.

"Right right." Star nodded then kicked the gym doors open and sprinited inside.

"Oh for the love of corn…" Rosie facepalmed and walked in calmly, walking towards Star who was currently inspecting a pom pom.

"Yo Rosie, think we can set these on fire?" Star asked already pointing her wand at it.

Before Rosie could answer, Brittney Wong's voice cut into the conversation, "Uh, we're kind of in the middle of something?"

The two Mewmans looked at the black haired girl and Rosie put an arm in front of Star, "Ah you must be the leader, what is the current battle plan?"

Brittney gave a curt laugh, "This year we have a secret weapon." She snapped her finger and two other cheerleaders appeared at her side, "We're gonna distract them with our booty-shaking dance moves."

As the three human girls shook their butts, Rosie's eyes widen and she quickly covered Star's eyes to prevent her from seeing more of the horrifying sight, "Are you insane?! Do you ditzes know nothing of combat?!"

Star pushed Rosie's hand off her eyes as she glared at the girls as well, "Yeah, no warrior is gonna be distracted by Chantal's booty!"

"Wha…?" Chantal halted her booty shaking.

"Lucky for you, my mom assigned the royal guard as our babysitters." Star informed as she suddenly had a fond smile on her face before chuckling at a memory.

"Oh those were good times." Rosie smiled fondly as well.

Brittney glared at the two in annoyance, "I know on planet moon-ni or wherever it is you're from, it may be okay to be stupid, but no pesky magical foreigners is gonna question my leadership! You two are officially banned from the spirit committee!" She yelled and flipped her hair sharply.

"Fine!" Star huffed before she lowered her voice dramatically using a very serious tone, "Looks like it's all up to us, Rosie…"

Rosie's head was hit with a megaphone and shut her eyes as Brittney's loud amplified voice entered her ears, "Okay, thanks for coming! Come back never!"

"Oh that's it!" Rosie snapped as her cheek marks began to glow and her hands as well.

"Woah woah woah!" Star grabbed the raging girl's hands, "No need to waste your magic on her Rosie, let's just get going, okay?"

"Very well…" Rosie huffed glaring colding at Brittney as she and Star made their way out of the gym. She lagged behind slightly and once Star was out of the room, mischievous smirk crawled onto her face as her cheek marks and hands glowed agan. Lifting her left hand up, she faced her palm towards Brittney and said, "A wicked girl with too much power, have her smell like a carrion flower!"

A white blast of magic hit Brittney and Rosie covered her nose to prevent the smell of rotting flesh enter her nostrils. She watched with glee at seeing the everyone in the gym suddenly sniffing the air. She turned her back as she walked away and as listened to the sound of vomiting and a high pitch screams, her smile remained wicked and happy.

Once she caught up to Star, the blonde girl noticed the smile on her best friend's face, "Uh, Rosie? I don't like that smile, it's almost like you did something." She then gasped and pointed at her accusingly, "You did do something!"

"Nothing terrible," Rosie reassured as the two walked out of the school building, "I simply gave her a fragrance that matched her personality." The two suddenly halted in front of the school's dumpster, "Star, why are stopping here?"

"Because…" Star grinned eagerly, "This is where we'll find our kitty offense!"

Rosie watched as Star leaned over the dumpster and speak in a sweet tone, "You guys ready to be part of my kitty cat offense?"

All she got was a meow in response. Star slumped against the dumpster and sighed, "Then we gotta do this the hard way."

"Wait what do you plan to…"

"KITTY!" Star yelled as she dived into the dumpster, the lid slamming down shutting them inside.

"Ah that's what you planned to do." Rosie shook her head in amusement and leaned against the school building wall as the dumpster rocked left and right with rainbow magic blast coming out every few seconds before it suddenly stopped. Walking up to the dumpster, Rosie knocked, "Hey Star? You still alive?"

The slid slammed upwards and Star poked her head out revealing scratch marks all over, "Yup! Think you can star setting up the traps, while I get what's left?"

"You got it! When I'm done with the field, those warriors won't ever seeing any of our traps coming." Rosie smirked.

* * *

"Hmm should I use a mace or a battleaxe?" Star, who was decked out in her battle armor, asked as she and Rosie walked behind the bleachers.

"A mace suits you better." Rosie said trying to block out the loud cheering of the crowds. Her battle armor was a bit more flowy than Star's as it consisted of a long dark pants and a grey long sleeve top. On top she wore an armored dress with armored sleeves that covered the length of her arms. Her teal hair was braided and rest over her shoulder with her rose bow resting in her hand.

Star suddenly ran towards Marco and let out a war cry, making him leap back with Alfonzo and Ferguson, who was wearing a opossum costume for some reason, "Who's ready for a bloody, bloody, bloodbath?" She slammed her mace into the ground and laughed maniacally.

"What is with that crazy look in your eyes?" Marco asked slightly scared.

Star's bloodshot eyes stared him down, "What do you mean?"

"Don't mind her, she always gets like this when she's excited for battle." Rosie said standing at Star's side and patted her metal shoulder pad.

Marco looked over at Alfonzo, "Watch Ferguson. I need to talk to Princess Cuckoo Pants." He grabbed Star's hand and began to drag her away, "You too Rosie!"

Rosie groaned and followed after the pair.

"Okay Star, Rosie, what are you two up to?" Marco asked glaring at them accusingly.

"Exactly what you said." She answered lifting the mace up and rested it on her shoulder, "We booby trapped the battlefield."

"What?!" Marco yelled.

"Yeah, it's best way to ensure our victory over the warriors." Rosie nodded approvingly.

Marco stared in horror at the multiple landmines, pitfall traps, and laser sensors that were dispersed around the field. He then looked at the two Mewmans, "STAR! ROSIE! The warriors weren't actually going to kill our team! They were just gonna beat them in football! WHICH IS A GAME!"

The smiles slid off the two girls faces as realization slowly sank in.

"Ohhh…." The two shared a look.

"You know that really does explain their poor excuse for armor." Rosie added before jumping at the sudden sound of an explosion setting off.

She watched as people in the bleachers and on the field began to run around frantically and screaming hysterically. She saw a warrior suddenly getting sucked into the vortex she made. One of school male cheerleaders set off another landmine and was sent off flying.

"Oh no, everything's going according to plan." Star gasped.

"I know this is bad, but can we take a moment to appreciate that it's all going according to plan?" Rosie smiled proudly, "It's not easy setting up this many traps within a short time period."

"Now's really not the time Rosie!" Marco said.

They watched the referee trip over a tripwire, making the endzone suddenly lift up, releasing the various creatures Star and Rosie put in there. Rosie winced at the sight of the giant magical squirrels and the three giant flaming cats that came out after.

"Let me guess, the kitty cat offense?" Marco glared at the two girls, who simply chuckled nervously. He saw one of the warrior getting chased by a giant squirrel, "We have to do something!"

The three split up and began attacking and rescuing as many people as they can. Rosie saw boy with black hair screaming in terror as one of the giant squirrels loomed over him.

"Back off, rodent!" She yelled as she leaped into the air and swung her bow at the creature making it roar and take a few steps back in pain. Using this time, she helped the boy up and saw that he had gorgeous bright green eyes, "H-Hey you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, hey I know you! You're Rosie right? Butterfly's friend?" The guy smiled brightly, "I'm Jasper."

"Jasper...nice to meet you." She smiled which made him blush slightly.

"Yeah..Hey, I was wondering if maybe you weren't busy, we could…"

A loud roar cut him off and Rosie turned to see the giant squirrel coming towards them. She groaned and looked back at the cute boy with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut this conversation short."

She glared at the incoming creature and leaped into the air. She aimed her bow at the creature and pulled the string back, "Pollen reverse arrow!" She released the string shooting a arrow with the tip coated in yellow dust. The arrow hit the giant squirrel in the chest and in a poof of yellow dust she saw it transform back to its normal size.

"That was wicked." Jasper praised once she landed on her feet.

"Thanks, I am pretty handy with a bow." She grinned resting her bow on her shoulder. She looked around and noticed that all the creatures were turned back to normal, which made her sigh in relief.

"Hey, Marco! You were right! They were trying to kidnap me!" Ferguson yelled as he ran across the field towards Marco.

"Ferguson, get off the field!" Marco yelled.

Ferguson kept running, setting off landmines as he ran,"What?! I can't hear you through all the explosions!" He then ran onto a landmine and flew back, landing on his back smoldering.

Rosie gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.

"FERGUSON!" Marco cried out and ran to his buddy, "No, buddy! I'm sorry! I failed you" He then hugged him tightly, "Forgive me!"

"Dude, I was just playing possum!" Ferguson smiled shocking Marco.

"Huh?"

"It's what we do!" Ferguson added.

"You're alive!" Marco smiled in relief before shaking his possum friend aggressively, "This is why you only have two friends!"

Rosie walked over to Star and the two looked at the damaged field with guilt.

"We really messed up, Rosie." Star looked at the teal haired girl.

"Yeah, no kidding." She sighed.

"No, we all messed up." Marco said as he walked over to them, "I should've been watching out for you guys."

Rosie chuckled, "Ironic, considering I'm supposed to be watching her." She pointed at Star who nodded in agreement.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the warriors yelled and the entire team ran away towards their bus, leaving the school as quickly as possible.

"Hey, they just forfeited! We win!" Justin cheered happily.

All the people who were cowering in the stands, suddenly leaped onto their feet and began cheering happily. The football team ran over to Marco, Star, and Ferguson lifting them up. Rosie laughed and suddenly found herself lifted up onto someone's shoulders and saw it was Jasper who gave her a wink.

"Woo!" Rosie joined in on the cheering with a happy smile on her face.

"Huh...why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Star suddenly frowned as she looked over at Rosie who shrugged in response.

A giant magical bird swooped down and snatched Marco away, flying off with him. The cheering came to an abrupt halt and Rosie's eyes widen watching her friend fly away.

"That was it." Star pointed at the retreating bird.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Monster Arm

Chapter 5: Monster Arm

"So, what exactly are we doing today?" Star asked as she and Rosie walked down the hallway of the Diaz household.

"We, my dear friend, are going to work on our magic." Rosie explained, "And the best way to do that is to open up the book of spells and practice on each other."

"Oh! That's sounds like fun!" Star jumped in the air and spinned with an excited smile, before she furrowed her brows, "Wait, what if the spells goes wrong?"

"That's what reversal spells are for." Rosie poked her forehead and walking past a pouting Star.

The two Mewmans were just passing Marco's room, when they looked into the open doorway and saw Marco chop a block of wood in half with only one hand.

"Woah!" Star gasped, "You hate wood, too? Yeah! Crush that wood! Wood's the worst!" She grunted angrily, while Rosie watched her in amusement.

"No, I'm practicing for my upcoming Tang Soo Do tournament." Marco explained looking over at the two girls, "You see, martial arts is all about honor and discipline, which is why...I'M GOING TO KICK JEREMY BIRNHAUM'S BUTT!"

"Jeremy Birhaum?" Star repeated and looked over at Rosie, "Isn't that the talking bear that used to rummage through my parent's garbage?"

"No that would Jermy Birtchem, that bear could talk for days and smells just as bad as the garbage he rummages through." Rosie's nose crinkled in disgust at the memory of that bear. She looked at Marco and asked, "Why are you determined to kick Jeremy's butt so bad anyway?"

"He's a creep in my dojo who's only any good because his rich parents buy him fancy equipment and private lessons." He explained, "But Saturday, he's going to get a taste of this!" He stacked three wooden planks up ontop of two cinder blocks. He raised his hand in the air and yelled, "Hiiii-YAH!"

Rosie quickly covered Star's eyes at the disturbing sight of Marco's broken arm as he yelled in pain. "Oh...yeah that's definitely a broken arm." She winced at the sight.

"Alright we'll start simple with you." Rosie said, "Trying changing your hairstyle from pigtails to a ponytail."

Star grinned and rolled her eyes confidently, "That's easy." She grabbed her wand and tapped her head saying, "Pigtails!" Her hair transformed into two high pigtails. She tapped her head again with her wand and said, "Ponytail!" Her hair changed again, but this time it changed into a high ponytail.

"Alright, now try it on me." Rosie challenged and pulled up a chair, sliding it in front of the magic mirror. She took a seat and Star stood behind the chair with her wand in hand.

Marco groaned loudly from Star's bed and threw a pillow of his face, "This is a nightmare! If I can't fight Jeremy, he'll say I wussed out, and he'll never let me live it down!"

"Pigtails! Ponytail! Pigtails! Ponytail! Pigtails!" Star repeated as she tapped her wand against Rosie's head changing the teal haired girl's hairstyles.

"Wait a minute!" Marco gasped in realization as he sat up, "You have a wand! You could just fix my arm!"

Rosie's eyes widen as Star suddenly combined the two styles into her hair and looked at the blonde as she looked at Marco with uncertainty, "You know... That sort of spell is not really in my comfort zone. Oh, but if you like, I can give you a wicked set of pigtails." She tapped her head with her hand giving herself pigtails.

"Pigtails?" Marco groaned and flopped back on the bed, "Rosie can't you do anything with your magic?"

"I'm not familiar with healing magic." Rosie smiled apologetically as she used her magic to transform her hair back into its usual style, "I'd rather not try anything, either, since I have no knowledge of any bone-healing spells."

Star gasped, "That's it!" She ran over to the bed, pushed Marco's legs apart and pulled out a large book from underneath the bed, "I could look up a bone-healing spell in the magical instruction book that came with the wand."

"What?!" Marco sat up in shock, "This whole time you had a magic instruction book?!"

"Yup." Star nodded, "Whenever the previous owner of the wand mastered a spell, they scribbled it down in here." She opened up the book and coughed at the excessive amount of the dust that came out of it, "But it's a complete disorganized mess." She began flipping through the book, "It's gonna take me foreeeeevver to find- Oh! Here it is!"

"Really?!" Marco stood up in joy.

"Hmm. It's in an ancient language." Star muttered to herself.

Rosie's eyes widen, "Ancient language? Wait that spell might not-!"

"Releasio Demonious Infestica!" Star chanted and aimed her wand at Marco's broken arm.

As the magic coiled around his cast, Marco laughed, "I can feeling it working! My fingers are tingling!" A flash of light covered his arm transforming it into a long, slimy, purple tentacle. Marco looked at him new appendage and screamed.

"Oh my.." Rosie's eyes widen as she covered her mouth

Star gasped in horror, before she smiled nervously as she flipped through the book of spells, "Don't worry, there must be a spell to change it back. I'll fix it!"

The monster arm began to swing around and managed to knock the book of spells out the window, making Rosie sigh in annoyance.

"Alright!" She began to pushed Marco out of the room, "You need to leave now!" Before he could protest, she shut the door in his face and turned around narrowing her eyes at a nervously smiling Star, "When will you learn to listen to me? If I say, wait, that means stop what you're doing and don't cast that spell."

Star looked away rubbing her arm guilty, "I'm sorry, Rosie. I didn't mean to turn his arm into a monster arm, I just wanted to help."

"And you will." Rosie said as she walked towards the window and held her left hand out. Her hand glowed white and suddenly the book of spells flew upwards and into her waiting arms. She turned and shoved the book into Star's chest, "You're going to stay up all night and find a reversal spell."

Star watched as Rosie began to climb up the spiral staircase in their room, "Wait, you're not going to help me?!"

Rosie looked down at her friend from the second floor of their room and wore a small smirk, "Nope. This is your mess, so you have to clean it up."

"What?!" Star exclaimed dropping the book, "That's so unfair! You're the one that's supposed to prevent me from doing things like this!"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on you." Rosie reassured as she grabbed her electric guitar and threw herself back onto her purple colored bed, "If the situation gets out of hand, then I'll step in. But until then, you my friend, need to be responsible for your own actions."

As she strummed her guitar, she heard Star muttering angrily under her breath and mentally sighed, 'She's got to be held accountable at some point for her actions, besides she is going to be the future queen anyway.'

* * *

It was the next day and Star still hasn't found a reversal spell. The entire night, Rosie stayed awake and watched from above as Star searched diligently for a cure. The lack of sleep was clearly evident on both of their faces and Rosie could only hope that by eating some lunch, she'll gain some energy back.

"Let's see...what do I want…" Rosie muttered as she stood in front of a vending machine in the loud cafeteria. Her eyes widen when she spotted a bar of chocolate and quickly punched the number in to get her snack. Once the candy dropped down, she reached into the machine and pulled it out. Unwrapping the bar with haste and devouring the chocolate bar without any hesitation.

"Wow, looks like someone really enjoys chocolate." A male voice teased from behind her.

Her eyes widened, and she began to choke on her treat as she swallowed quickly and turned around to see Jasper standing behind her with a boyish grin on his face.

"Nothing to be ashamed about, we all got something we pig out over." He chuckled as he stuck his hands into his black jean pockets.

Rosie chuckled nervously and tossed the wrapper over her shoulder, "Yeah, I really needed that burst of sugary energy."

"Stayed up late last night?" He questioned as the two walked away from the vending machine.

"Isn't it obvious?" She joked pointing at her slightly darkened skin under her eyes.

He chuckled as they halted in place and said, "Yeah, you could use some sleep. Why were you up so late?"

Rosie sighed tiredly, "I've been keeping an eye on Star on all night."

"Aren't you usually causing mayhem with her?" He teased, "Since when did you become a responsible being?"

"Ha ha ha…" She gave him a sarcastic laugh, "Don't you have someone else to tease?"

Before Jasper could respond, they heard the school bully, Lars Vanderdud loud voice, "Hey kid, I got a joke for you!"

Everyone's attention went over to him and Francis who was unfortunately his latest victim.

"What's the most important meal of the day?" Lars asked before knocking Francis' tray down, "It's breakfast!" He then began to laugh loudly.

Francis gave a nervous laugh, "That's a good one, Lars." He went down to pick up his tray, only for Lars to push his face into his lunch.

"What a jerk…" Rosie shook her head with a scowl on her face.

Lars obnoxious laughter was cut off abruptly, when he was slapped in the face by Marco's monster arm. The entire cafeteria gasped, and Lars turned around asking, "Who did that?"

"Uhhh…" Marco grinned nervously pointing to his monster arm.

"Nobody-" Before he could continue his threat, the monster arm slapped Lars in the face again repeatedly until he couldn't take it anymore and ran away holding his red face and crying.

The monster arm picked Francis up and wiped his food covered face.

"I, sir, am in your debt." Francis bowed in front of Marco but was suddenly pushed to the side by Ferguson.

"You're a hero!" Ferguson praised, and the entire student body broke out into cheers.

"Can I check out that arm?" Jackie asked eyeing Marco's monster arm.

"Uhhh...sure." Marco replied hesitantly and extended the tentacle towards her and two other girls at her side. The three girls immediately began to fawn over the new appendage.

"I want it to be my boyfriend."

"Me too!"

"High-five!" Jackie said giving the monster arm a high-five as Marco his arm in a new light as everyone else admired his monster arm.

"Surprised you're not fawning over that like all the other girls." Jasper said playfully elbowing Rosie, "Not really into monsters?"

Rosie chuckled and looked over at him, "I've dated a couple of monsters, I'm just not into tentacle monster arms."

"You don't say…" He smirked.

* * *

"Any luck yet, Star?" Rosie asked later that night as she walked into their room. She spotted Marco on Star's bed playing with his monster arm as Star looked through the book of spells.

"No! I've been looking all over, and I can't find it anywhere!" Star cried out and suddenly latched onto Rosie's leg, "You have to help me Rosie!"

"No way! You made this mess, so you need to clean it up!" Rosie huffed as she walked over to the book of spells, dragging her leg that Star refused to let go of, "Get off, Star!"

"No! Not until you help me!"

"You can find the reversal spell without my help!"

Star let go of Rosie's leg and leaped to her feet, throwing her hands in the air as she exclaimed, "I can't! I've looked all over these pages and can't find it!" Proving her point she began flipping through a bunch of pages, "See, I need your help…! Oh hey, I found it! A Reverse Tentacle spell...I think."

"Told ya, you didn't need my help." Rosie smirked at her as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Uhh..maybe you should practice on something first." Marco suggested.

Rosie nodded in agreement and grabbed a potted plant, putting in front of Star, "Here practice on this."

"Returnio Armius Normalritecus!" Star aimed her wand at the potted plant and the three teen's jaws dropped at the sight of the now destroyed plant.

"Uh, I'm going to bed now." Marco held his monster arm closely before sprinting out of the room.

"Don't worry! I'll get it!" Star yelled after him and looked back at the new potted plant Rosie placed in front of her, "Returnius Armius Normalrinny!"

Rosie's eyes widen, unlike the last potted plant that got burnt to a crisp, this potted plant literally exploded, "This is going to take a while."

And she was right, she spent a majority of the night watching Star try to get the spell right, failing time and time again. The amount of potted plants they went through is too many to count.

Rosie let out a yawn and eyed the various failed attempts and smiled softly at a specific potted plant that was a hand with six fingers it was the closest attempt Star got to getting a real hand to her that she was improving.

'A little push in the right direction might help, it's the least she deserves for getting this far on her own.' Rosie decided and got off her spot on Star's bed and tapped the tired blonde on her shoulder.

"Yesss?" Star turned her head slowly to Rosie revealing the hideous bags under her eyes.

Rosie made a noise of disgust as she reeled a bit back from Star, before clearing her throat and said, "I have been listening to you say the spell in different ways and I think I figured out the correct way to say it. Aim your wand at the potted plant and try saying, Returnio Armius Normalrino."

Star nodded her head tiredly and looked back at the plant with her wand aimed at it as well, "Returnio... Armius...Normalrino…"

The beam of magic hit the plant and a perfect five fingered hand slithered up and gave Star a thumbs up.

Stat gasped and yelled, "Marco!" She ran out of the room, only to run back to grab the plant and quickly hug Rosie as she rushed out a, "Thank you!" Then ran out of the room again with the door slamming behind her.

Rosie smiled fondly and opened up the book of spells. As she began flipping through it a small blue being floated out of the book and hovered by her head, "Hello Glossaryck."

"I see you decided to help her." He stated as he watched her flip through the pages.

"She stayed up two whole nights trying to fix this mess, I think she earned a little bit of help." Rosie explained casually not looking up from the book, "Know any good sleeping spells?"

"You know the rules, feed me" Glossaryck pointed to his open mouth.

Rosie sighed and grabbed a regular potted plant. Her left hand glowed as she hovered it over the plant, "Transformus Ipsum."

The plant was encased in a white glow and was suddenly turned into a bowl of chocolate pudding with a silver spoon. She grabbed the silver spoon and scooped a good amount of pudding, before gently putting the spoon into Glossaryck's mouth, "Satisfied?"

"Mmm, what an earthy taste!" He sighed as he was fed another bite.

"My spell, Glossy?" Rosie reminded gently.

"Right right, check in Queen Crescenta's chapter." He answered waving his hand before diving into the bowl of pudding.

She shook her head with a small smile and watched as the book magically flipped its way to Queen Crescenta's chapter. She began to navigate through her chapter easily as she's visited this particular Queen's chapter often for spells. Once she reached the sections were the spells were, she began to skim over the various spells that were written by Queen Crescenta.

"No, no, no, oh this might come in handy, but not what I need now." Rosie said her eyes looked over the spells, "Ah, here it is! Thank you, Crescenta!"

 _Slam!_

Rosie snapped her head up and saw Star storming into the room after slamming the door harshly.

"I can't believe him!"

"This sounds familiar." Rosie muttered under her breath, before she pushed the book of spells under Star's bed and addressed the angry blonde, "What happened? Did you reverse the spell?"

"He wouldn't let me!" Star exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "After all that hard work I did to fix his arm and he wants to get mad at me! He's so ungrateful!"

Rosie sighed, "If he wants to be a jerk, then let him." She then raised a curious eyebrow, "Are you still going to support him at the tournament?"

"I don't know…" Star huffed as she sat down on her bed.

"Do you still want to support him?" Rosie questioned taking a seat next to her best friend.

Star sighed, "Yeah…"

"Then go and support him," Rosie shrugged, "You can still be angry with him if you want, but if you want to support him then that is your choice."

Star suddenly hugged Rosie tightly, slightly shocking the teal haired girl, "Thanks Rosie, you always know what to say."

Rosie smiled softly and hugged her back, "Always happy to help you, Star. Your happiness is important to me." 'So important that I put it over mine every time.' She thought to herself forcing back the almost sad smile that threatened to ruin her soft smile.

* * *

"Move it! Sorry! I have a tired person here, move it!" Rosie yelled as she helped a very exhausted Star to her seat that was next to Ferguson and Alfonzo, "Hello gentlemen."

"Hey Rosie!" They greeted before looking at Star in shock.

"Are you okay, Star?" Alfonzo asked looking at her with concern.

"You look terrible!" Ferguson added, "And I have very low standards."

"I've been up for two nights" Star yawned as she stretched out her arms, "trying to fix his monster arm, then he gets mad, and I got to come here and watch him karate, you know?"

"Well why don't you sleep now and then wake up once the match is getting good?" Rosie suggested with a knowing glint in her teal colored eyes.

"Huh?"

Rosie's left hand glowed white as she pointed her finger at Star, "Somnum Nihil Magis!"

The beam of magic hit Star directly in the face and suddenly Star's head hung down as loud snores came from her mouth.

"Woah! What did you do?!" Ferguson questioned in awe.

"I casted a sleeping spell on her, she'll be asleep for four minutes, but when she wakes up it'll feel like she slept for eight hours." Rosie explained with a proud smirk.

Their attention then went to the dojo floor, where Marco's sensei stood wait a single arm in the air, "Allow me to introduce our first competitor, Jeremy Birnbaum!"

On the side of the dojo, they looked to see a tall figure with a blue cloak, but once it was pulled off it revealed a little boy with blonde hair and red fighting gloves.

"That's Jeremy?!" Rosie exclaimed before laughing hysterically, "Are you telling me this is the kid that Marco wants to beat so badly?! He's literally an eight year old!"

"And his opponent, Marco Diaz!" Marco's Sensei pointed to the other side of the dojo.

The entire crowd gasped as they stared over at Marco's slightly shadowed body or more specifically his monster arm.

"Hey, wait! He's got a monster arm! That's not fair!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty cool, right?" Sensei said.

The monster arm suddenly flew forward and wrapped around Jeremy's neck, then began to slam the kid all over the dojo with no mercy. Rosie won't lie, it was pretty amusing seeing a bratty rich kid like him get tossed around like a rag doll. When the monster arm finally tossed him up towards the ceiling, Jeremy came falling down fast and landed harshly on the dojo floor.

"Point Diaz." Sensei announced calmly.

"Where are your private lessons now, Jeremy?" Marco taunted.

Rosie's eyes widen seeing a mouth suddenly open on the monster arm and watched as it grabbed ahold on Jeremy's body, letting out an evil laugh.

"He's beaten. Now finish him!" The monster arm ordered.

"What?!" Marco exclaimed looking at the monster arm in shock.

"This is what you've always wanted! Destroy him! Eat his bowels!" The monster arm said.

"That is oddly specific." Rosie commented.

"Not my bowels! I love my bowels!" Jeremy cried out wiggling helplessly.

"Hey listen, I just wanted to win the tournament, so he wouldn't make fun of me!" Marco explained frantically.

The monster arm frowned, "If you're too weak to finish him off, then I'll do it myself!" He ripped open Jeremy's outfit, revealing the kids stomach making the little boy scream in fear.

"Star was right about you…!" Marco realized and stepped in between the monster arm and Jeremy, "You are a bad influence!"

"And you are pathetic." The monster arm replied darkly before launching Jeremy to the opposite side of the dojo.

"Point Diaz." Sensei announced.

The monster arm roared and lunged towards Marco trying to devour him.

"Oh dear this is bad." Rosie muttered watching Marco lunge back from the monster arm.

"Star?! You can change it back now!" Marco yelled as he tried keeping his distance from the monster arm.

"Star!" Alfonzo and Ferguson gasp as they saw the blonde deep asleep with her head resting on some guy's shoulder.

"Rosie, can't you wake her?!" Alfonzo asked as he held his head in a panic manner.

She shook her head, "She's fast asleep until the four minutes are done!" She looked away from the sleeping blonde and narrowed her eyes at the monster arm that was beginning to coil around Marco's neck. She put her hands together in a finger gun motion and aimed it at the monster arm, "Returnio Armius Normalrino!"

The tips of her finger pointed towards the monster arm glowed white and the beam of magic shot towards the appendage. The monster arm quickly uncoiled itself from Marco and leaped to the side, avoiding the spell.

Rosie clicked her tongue and aimed again, "Returnio Armius Normalrino!"

The monster arm laughed as it evaded the spell again. She growled in anger and started shooting the same spell again and again, getting angrier every time the monster arm dodged.

"STAY...STILL... ALREADY!" She grunted with each time she casted the spell. Smoke came off the tips of her fingers as she began to breath heavily.

"Returnio Armius Normalrino!"

Rosie's head sharply turned to the side and a bright smile appeared on her face seeing Star awake and in action, "Star! Thank goodness you're up, that monster arm is evil and is trying to devour Marco!"

"I'm recharged and ready to magic that monster away!" Star grinned at her, then glared at the monster arm, "Returnio Armius Normalrino!"

Star fired the spell with her wand and missed. The two Mewmans kept firing their magic, but the monster arm kept evading them. They halted their fire and looked up at the Marco that was dangling from the ceiling thanks to the monster arm holding himself up there with a taunting grin.

"Ugh he's too wiggly!" Star yelled angrily.

Rosie then noticed the sea of outstretched hands on the floor and looked up at Marco who seemed to be thinking the same thing, "Marco, now!"

Marco pushes himself and the monster arm off the ceiling and two landed in the sea of hands. The hands instantly held the monster arm down and Marco looked over at Star and Rosie.

"Now!"

"Returnio Armius Normalrino!" Star and Rosie casted, finally hitting the monster arm with their magic directly.

"You'll never get rid of me! I'm a part of you now!" The monster arm yelled as he began to shrink and fade away, "You can treat the symptoms, but you'll never cure the viruussss….!"

The sight of seeing Marco's arm back to normal made Rosalie sigh and drop her shoulders in relief. She followed after Star, Alfonzo, and Ferguson and looked down at a groaning Marco.

"Marco, are you okay?!" Star questioned in concern.

Marco looked at his now normal arm and gasped, before leaping to his feet in joy, "My arm! My beautiful arm is back to normal!" He hugged his arm, before it suddenly broke again making him groan in pain, "Ugh..and totally broken."

"Yup, back to normal." Rosie smiled tiredly before letting out a yawn.

"Broken arm?!" Jeremy questioned before pointing at Marco with a smug grin, "Hah! Looks, like I win!"

A set of golden bejeweled brass knuckles dropped out of Jeremy's fighting glove. One of the animated arms grabbed it and held it up to Sensei's face.

"Brass knuckles? Seriously?!" Sensei eyed Jeremy in disapproval.

"Pftt...Brass? They're gold." Jeremy corrected.

"You boys have brought shame and dishonor to this great and noble sport." Sensei scolded the two boys, "Tis a sad day for strip mall dojos everywhere."

Sensei walked away, and Jeremy looked up at Marco angrily before storming off in anger as well, looking like an even bigger spoiled brat.

"What a turd." Ferguson said, and Rosie nodded in agreement.

Marco sighed and looked at Star apologetically, "Sorry. I should've listened to you, Star."

"I know." Star smiled putting a hand on his shoulder in forgiveness.

"Hey, uh, when that monster arm said he'd be back, that's nothing to worry about, right?" Marco asked looking worried.

"Uh...probably not?" Star answered in an unsure tone.

Seeing the even more distressed look on Marco's face, Rosie slapped his back harshly and wore a grin, "Oh don't worry about it Diaz, I really doubt it will return and even if it does, you can count on Star and I to get rid of it for good."

Marco gave her a relieved smile, "Thanks Rosie…"

"Anytime, Diaz."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Jasper and Rosie

Chapter 6: Jasper and Rosie

Screams. Left and right people were covering their ears and screaming as they ran as far away from the area as they could. Rosie and Star, who were walking around the school, noticed the strange behavior and shared a confused glance.

"Star, did you release a magical creature into the school?" Rosie questioned eyeing her best friend suspiciously.

Star shook her head no then returned the same suspicious look back, "No, did you turn anyone into a creature and sent them off into the school?"

"No." Rosie shook her head and frowned, "If I didn't do something and you didn't do something, then why is everyone running away?"

Then it suddenly hit her, a horrible melody being played on a keytar, scratch that, it was just horrible noise from a keytar. Rosie covered her ears as they turned the corner and looked to see Star who was gazing at something or rather someone in awe.

Star pulled a running principal Skeeves to her as she pointed at the boy their age with black hair covering his eyes and playing the keytar loudly on his car, "Skeeves. Who is that fresh of air?"

Skeeves looks over at the boy and says, "Oh, that degenerate is is Oskar Greason. I'd stay away if I were you."

"Why would she need to stay away?" Rosie unintentionally yelled as she kept her ears covered.

"Because that boy has a record." Skeeves replied in a serious tone then was pushed away by Star as she began to literally drool over Oskar.

"A record…" Star repeated as she slowly began to walk towards Oskar in a daze.

Rosie watched as Star slithered her way towards her new crush and casually place her phone number on a star shaped sticky note then stuck the note onto his keytar.

"You barely even know him and you're already drooling." Rosie teased once Star returned to her side.

Star snapped out of her daze, "Pfttt…Oh please I wasn't drooling."

Rosie hummed and smirked, "Feel the right part of your skin underneath your mouth."

Star did and internally cringed feeling drool and quickly pointed defensively at her friend, "You drool too when you see that cute boy."

"What cute boy?" Rosie looked at her confused.

"Jasspperrr." Star sang out teasingly and grinned seeing a blush form on Rosie's cheeks, "Seee! You are totally into him!"

"This isn't about me and Jasper!" Rosie exclaimed then sighed as Star continued to babble.

"Oh! If Oskar and I start dating then you and Jasper can join us and we can have a double date!"

"Nope! Not gonna happen." Rosie interjected crossing her arms, "I am not, will not, go on a date with Jasper. EVER!"

"Wow you really know how to make a guy feel rejected Rosie." A sarcastic male voice said.

Rosie's eyes widen and she pointed behind her as she kept eye contact with Star, "H-He's right behind me isn't he?" Star slowly nodded her head and Rosie span around with a forced wide smile, "Jasper! I didn't see you there!" She sighed and gave him a guilty look, "Look about about the whole not dating you thing…"

"No, no. I get it." He put his hands up in front of his chest with a small grin, "I'm not your type or whatever." He turned his back and looked over his shoulder with a sad grin, "I just thought you were a pretty cool chick and wanted to get to know you better, but if that's how you feel then I'll back off…"

As he began to walk away, Rosie felt guilt bubble up in her stomach and ran up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Jasper wait!" When he turned to face her, she took her hand off his shoulder and looked away for a split second before meeting his bright green orbs, "I..I would love to go on a date with you."

His eyes widen in disbelief, "W-wait really?"

"Y-Yeah I'm not busy tonight, so why don't you pick me up at Marco's around five and you can take me somewhere of your choice." Rosie said with a shy grin, "Sounds cool?"

"Five o'clock it is." He grinned widely and pecked her cheek before running away and letting out a couple of Woo hoos.

Rosie's cheek marks glowed a little as she softly touched where Jasper kissed her with a small smile. She suddenly blinked rapidly coming to the realizing that, "I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!"

* * *

"Dude congrats! You're about to go on a date with the school's newest mysterious boy!" Marco congratulated.

He and Rosie were at the dining table hanging, while Star was upstairs running around. He saw how Rosie slammed her head on the table following it up with a groan.

"What's with the groan? Aren't you happy to be going on a date with him?" Marco questioned confused.

"Yes...No..Maybe...Ugh!" Rosie groaned slamming her head again on the table before lifting her head back up, "I felt so bad about what I said and just agreed to go on a date with him without even thinking about it."

"Well you like him right?" Marco asked.

"Sorta...I mean I still like this other guy, but..he doesn't really like me back." Rosie sighed putting her arms on the table and resting her head against it with a frown.

"Then move onto Jasper, who knows maybe he'll be better than the guy you kinda still like!" Marco suggested putting a hand on Rosie's arm.

"Thanks Marco." Rosie smiled softly at him as she raised her head up from her arms.

The two heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and looked to see it was Star wearing an excited grin as she ran over to the table and grabbed Marco's phone, quickly saying, "I'm expecting a phone call!" She then hung her body over the stair railing, "From Oskar, ahhhh!" She sighed as she rolled up along the railing.

"Why don't you just give him the homeline?" Marco suggested looking at Star annoyed.

"Hmm I like your ringtone better." Star said and played Marco's ringtone.

" _Space Unicorns soaring through the stars!"_

She giggled, "So cute!" She then ran back upstairs.

Marco sighed and slumped down in his seat, "It's supposed to be ironic."

Rosie chuckled and stood up, "She's just happy that's all, besides it's not like you're expecting any calls anytime soon."

"Ha ha, thanks Rosie." Marco sarcastically said.

"Anytime Diaz." She winked and happily made her way upstairs and into her shared bedroom. She saw Star glued to her chair staring intensely at Marco's phone. Looking to the clock in their room, she saw she had about two hours to get ready, which was more than enough time.

"Perfect." She grinned then walked over to Star who kept turning the phone on to check if she got a text or call, "Hey you'll know if he calls you. You don't need to keep checking the phone."

Without even looking up at her, Star put a finger against Rosie's lips and shushed her, "He's gonna call anytime now, I just know it."

Rosie pushed Star's finger away and sighed, "Alright…", She makes her way up the spiral stairs and walks over to her bed. She gets on her knees and pulls out a medium sized chest from underneath the bed. She tapped the top of the chest three times and the lid flew back, revealing the massives amounts of clothes inside the chest.

She leant over the chest and began searching something to wear, "I wore this" She tossed the dress over her shoulder, "This is loose" She tossed a shirt and the lifted a pair of black jeans "Hmmm, maybe."

She kept this pattern going, not noticing the large amount of clothes beginning to pile up behind her. She then gasped as she found the perfect thing to wear. Grabbing it quickly she ran behind her changing screen and began to change.

When she finished she stepped in front of a mirror that was behind the changing screen and admired her attire.

She decided to go simple with a grey strapless dress that went up to her knees. She picked up a strand of her teal hair and smiled when it hit her what to do. She pointed a singular finger at her head as the tip glower white. The beam of magic left her fingertip and entered her hair, instantly making it curl into nice and even ringlets.

"Perfect!" She grinned.

She can't remember the last time she was excited to go a date...Suddenly a wave of nervousness began to wash over her. She genuinely wants this date to work out, but she isn't always the best when it comes to the dating department. That's when a lightbulb dinged above her head as she knew the perfect guy to talk to her problem with.

She rushed down the spiral of stairs and saw Star was under a large blanket fort on her bed with the only indication of life is the constant bright light shining from the phone turning on.

Against her better judgement she ignored the blonde and went over to their magic mirror. She pulled the curtains aside and cleared her throat, "Mirror Mirror on the wall, call Tom."

"Calling Mom…" The mirror said making Rosie's eyes widen.

"What?! No no no!" She yelled, "Cancel call!"

"Call cancelled." The mirror obeyed.

"Okay let's try this again. Mirror Mirror on the wall, call Tom" Rosie emphasized Tom's name to make sure the mirror heard her correctly.

"Calling Tom…" The mirror announced and with only two rings, Tom's face appeared with an eager smile on his face.

"Star?" He smiled then realized it was only Rosie making his smile falter for a second, "Oh Rosie, hey! I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Yeah, it's been awhile." She gave a small smile averting her eyes to the side before looking back at the mirror, "I called you for some advice actually."

His eyes held genuine concern, "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"What? Yeah yeah! I mean no! Nothing bad or crazy has happened here." Rosie reassured rapidly waving her hands frantically before fiddling with her locket, "I uh, actually wanted your advice on dating. Since you're a guy and you know what guys like."

Tom looked at her confused then he finally noticed her attire and felt his heart skip a beat. His three eyes then focused back on her, "You've been on dates before, what makes this one any different?"

"I don't know...I guess i just want this one to really go well." She shrugged with a small smile.

"Oh!" Tom nodded a hint of a crack in his voice before his face held a look of indifference, "Well just be yourself, I guess. You're a pretty girl, it shouldn't be hard to wrap him around your finger."

Rosie could only hope that her cheekmarks weren't glowing with a hint of a blush at his compliment, "Yeah, I suppose so. He's just so...mysterious. We've talked a couple times, but I never really got to know him."

"How did you even meet this guy anyway?" Tom questioned skeptically.

"I saved his life from a giant magical squirrel at a football game." She explained casually. Noticing his confused face, she held a hand up, "It's a long story."

"So let me get this straight…" Tom started, "You're going on a date with a guy you barely know and you're not the least bit suspicious of him?"

Rosie made a noise in amusement as she shook her head, "It's a date Tom, you get to know people more on dates. You got to know Star better on your first date."

"Yeah, but I already knew some things about her when we danced at the Silver Bell Ball." Tom pointed out smugly, "What exactly do you even know about him? For all we know he could be lying about himself."

"You're supposed to be helping me, Tom." Rosie reminded a hint of annoyance beginning to creep into her tone, "Giving me excuses on why to not go on a date, is not helping me."

His three eyes narrowed at her, "Hey I'm trying to help you out here, Rosie. I'm only looking out for what's best for you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it when she heard knocking on the door.

"Rosie, Jasper is here!" Marco's muffled voice traveled from behind the closed door.

She turned her head towards the door and yelled, "I'll be down in just a second!" She looked back at Tom and let out a sigh, "I gotta go. I'll call you tonight and tell you how it went. Bye!"

Not giving him a chance to respond she quickly hung up and slide the curtains back over the mirror. She grabbed a small rose pink purse that had a rose design on it and started making her way towards the door, but heard a small sniff.

Rosie halted and walked over towards Star's bed. She pulled the blankets off revealing a teary eyed Star staring at the phone with clear disappointment.

"He never called did he?" She stated as she sat down next to Star.

Star slowly shook her head and Rosie pulled the blonde girl into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Star. He wasn't even that cute anyway." Rosie broke the hug and looked at the door before looking back a depressed Star, "Why don't I cancel my date and we can spend the night together, watch some movies, make Marco make us some of his famous nachos to munch on, and maybe even mess around with our magic?"

Star's eyes widen and pushed Rosie off the bed, "No way are you canceling this date, Rosie! You have to go! Jasper will be so heartbroken if you don't."

Rosie groaned and shot the blonde a small glare as she stood back up, "Star I don't want to leave you here all upset. It doesn't feel right."

"Neither does canceling your date just for me." Star shot back and gave her a pleading look, "You're always doing something for me Rosie, do this one thing for yourself. I'll be fine, promise."

Rosie fiddled with her locket as she eyed the door then Star repeatedly. She then kept her gaze at Star and reluctantly said, "Alright, I won't cancel. But please call me if you need me."

"I will, don't worry." Star reassured as she began pushing Rosie towards the door. She quickly pulled the door open, "Now go have fun on your date!"

Rosie was suddenly pushed out of the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

Pushing her concerns away, she stepped away from the door and made her way downstairs.

"So...How's it going?" She could hear Marco awkwardly ask Jasper from the living room.

Letting out a slow breath she reached the bottom step and shot a smile over to Jasper, "Well you look handsome."

And he really did. He had his black hair slicked back and was wearing a black suit with a green tie that matched the brightness of his own green orbs.

"Wow…you clean up well as well." He grinned back and gently took her, "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two bidded Marco farewell and stepped out of the house with excited grins on their ways. They were so indulged with each other they didn't notice a large eyeball spying on them from distance.

* * *

A loud groan was heard and a small headed demon with large muscles turned his head over to the young demon prince.

"Is there something wrong, Master Tom?"

Tom clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watched through a large black mirror Rosie and Jasper laughing about something.

"I know something's off about that guy." He muttered loudly as he glared at Jasper's image, "I just don't know what yet…" He watched as Rosie drop her bottle of water, but before it could fall Jasper caught it inhumanly fast and handed it back to her with a smile, "See! Did you see how quick he grabbed that bottle?!"

"It's possible he has fast reflexes, my Lord." The small headed demon said, "Maybe you feel this way cause you like her."

"Of course I like her!" Tom looked at his minion, "She's my friend, why wouldn't I like her?"

Tom looked at the pair as they held hands and were taking a leisurely stroll at some park at night. His three eyes widen however when he noticed something pop out from underneath the back of Jasper's shirt.

"A tail?" He questioned then gasped in recognition of what species that tail belonged to, "Oh no! I gotta warn Rosie!"

"Wait, so you really have no memories before the age of five?" Jasper repeated in disbelief.

Rosie gave him a small smile, "Yup, it's all blank. If it weren't for Star, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"She must really mean a lot to you, huh?" Jasper said.

"She's like a sister to me. I'd do anything for her. I always put her happiness first over mine everytime." Rosie admitted, "What about you? Any siblings?"

Jasper shook his head, "No, but I do have a rather big family, that are rather… reserved people. It's kinda hard to form a real bond with them, especially my dad. He always has this calm and collected look on his face, it's impossible to ever tell what he is thinking."

"Really?" Rosie stopped in place and gently squeezed his hand, "Wow...Jasper I am sorry to hear that. I can't imagine not being able to form bonds with the people closest to me. You must've been so...lonely" She finished softly and looked up at him with understanding.

He smiled softly at her and shrugged, "It's fine, I mean I am used to it. You're actually the first person I really made a bond with."

Her cheek marks began to glow lightly as she tried to hide her blush and failing miserably. Needing a way to lighten the mood, she noticed they were walking alongside a small pond. Without any hesitation, she leaned to her right and yanked Jasper with her as the two fell into the pond.

When the two resurfaced, Rosie was laughing while Jasper was spitting water out of his mouth like a fountain.

"Oh you think this funny?"

"Yes, very much." Rosie smirked at him before splashing his face.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at her and without hesitation splashed back.

The two started laughing as they splashed one another in the small pond. Their eyes full of joy with neither having a care in the world.

"Okay okay, truce?!" Jasper offered his hand as he tried to catch his breath.

Rosie nodded and grabbed his hand, letting him help her out of the pond.

The two teenagers were soaked from head to toe and took one look at each other before laughing once again.

"You know, swimming was not something I'd imagine we'd do on this date." He joked.

"Well you know what they say, always expect the unexpected." Rosie giggled.

"Well you Rosie, are the best unexpected thing to ever come into my life." Jasper declared staring deep into her teal eyes.

The full moon shined down on them and Jasper slowly tucked a stray curl behind Rosie's ear. The two continued to stare as they subconsciously moved closer. As their lips inched closer, Rosie knew there was no going back, Jasper was her new beginning and she finally felt like she could move on.

"ROSIE GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Before she could even react a fireball was shot at them, separating the pair.

She turned her head and her jaw dropped seeing Tom storming towards them with flames surrounding him, "Tom?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"What is your problem, man?!" Jasper glared at Tom. For a split second it looked like his eyes flickered yellow.

Tom ignored him and grabbed Rosie's wrist, "We need to leave now. He is not who he says he is."

Rosie sighed in annoyance, "What are you talking about Tom?"

"This guy here isn't human, he's a Septarian." Tom accused making both Jasper and Rosie's eyes widen.

Jasper scoffed as he crossed his arms and directed Tom a cold smirk at him, "Is that so? And do you have any proof to back up that accusation?"

"This is ridiculous." Rosie rolled her eyes and yanked her wrist from Tom's grasp, "Tom, Jasper is not a Septarian, he is human. Just look at him! Does he look a reptilian monster to you?"

"Not yet." Tom suddenly threw purple dust at Jasper then rose into the air muttering in his demonic language as his eyes glowed red.

Rosie looked over at Jasper and gasped. His skin was no longer smooth and pale. It was now colored in a blueish tint that brought out his now bright yellow eyes. He now stood taller and his face now similar to a lizard along with the long tail that appeared behind him.

"Jasper?" Rosie called hesitantly.

He sighed and gave her a pathetic smile, "Surprise?"

"Didn't I tell you, Roise!" Tom put his hands on her shoulder as he glared over her head at Jasper, "I told you, he couldn't be trusted."

"Rosie I can explain." Jasper gave her a pleading look.

"She doesn't have to listen to you." Tom stepped forward.

"Wait...I want to know." Rosie looked at Jasper with furrowed brows, "Why did you come to earth? Your home is in another dimension."

Jasper nodded, "So the real reason I came to earth was...you."

"Me?/Her?" Rosie and Tom said pointing at said girl.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck, "Well not exactly you. There was talk back home that the Mewman princess was leaving to Earth. So I took advantage of the situation and traveled to earth. I wanted to know why my kind hated Mewmans so much and study the the princess to see what's there to hate." His green eyes then met Rosie's teal ones, "That's when I met you. And after hanging with you, I realized Mewmans aren't as horrible as my dad described them." He sighed, "Now that you know who I really am, I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me."

"Oh Jasper...Of course…"

"This changes everything." Tom finished Rosie's sentence as he stood close to Jasper, "You lied to her about who you are. How can she possibly trust you again?"

"Tom!" Rosie glared at him.

"No no he has a point." Jasper replied nonchalantly, "She can't trust me, but at least I trust her enough to tell her the truth. As well to be able to handle herself."

"Jasper!" Rosie snapped her head over to him.

Tom titled his head up coldy, "What?"

"You heard me." Jasper smirked, "If you really cared about Rosie, you wouldn't have spied on our date the entire time."

"You were spying on our date?" Rosie looked back to Tom.

"I didn't trust him!" Tom yelled pointing at Jasper, "Turns out I was right to not trust him."

"At least I'm not a stalker!"

"At least I'm not a liar!"

"Stalker!"

"Liar!"

Rosie stepped back as Tom and Jasper lunged towards each other and began to wrestle on the ground. The two kept trying to pin the other down, but the minute she saw Jasper try to bite Tom, she stepped in.

"ENOUGH!"

A white wave of magic erupted from her body throwing the fighting boys to seperate sides. She stood in between them and alternated glaring from one boy to the other.

"You both are in the wrong!" She yelled, "Tom you shouldn't have spied on my date with Jasper!" She glared at the demon then turned towards the Septarian, "Jasper, you shouldn't have lied to me! Not all Mewmans discriminate against monsters."

She turned on her heel and began stomping her way out of the park, not wanting to deal with the two boys any longer. There was a small amount of relief when neither followed her on her way home, but it also felt awful. She just wanted one night to herself, one night to have something for herself. Turns out she can't even get that.

When she arrived at the Diaz house, she hopped the fence into the backyard and was shocked at the sight. Throughout the backyard was a bunch of Ludo's minions with Star and Marco in the middle of it all.

"Oh I am not in the mood for this…" She huffed then cupped her hands around her mouth as she raised her voice, "HEY BOZOS!"

"Huh?" The monsters looked over at Rosie with confusion.

"Rosie!" Star and Marco exclaimed in glee.

"Trapping Venus Eruption!" She slammed her palms on the ground.

The ground began to shake violently as cracks began to form underneath Ludo and his monsters. From the cracks emerged the the mouth of a venus fly trap and before anyone had a chance to run, the venus fly trap clamped down on them, trapping them inside.

"Wow…" Marco and Star stared at the large plant.

Rosie grabbed the dimensional scissors Ludo dropped and cut open a portal. She looked over at the plant and whistled loudly before pointing at the portal.

The ground shook again as the roots of the venus fly trap launched out of the ground and began walking over to the portal. Just as the portal started to close, Rosie threw the dimensional scissors in and began walking away.

"Hey wait Rosie!" Star ran towards the teal haired girl with a bright smile, "You'll never guess what happened?! Oskar called me!"

"That's great Star." Rosie forced a smile on her face, "I am so happy for you."

"Oh that reminds me, how did your date with Jasper go?" Star questioned and poked her teasingly, "I want all the details."

The forced smile morphed into a straight line frown, "I don't want to walk about it."

With her cold tone chilling both Star and Marco to the bones, they watched Rosie enter the house, closing the door silently behind her. It was safe to say that date didn't go well…

End of Chapter 6


	7. Mewberty

Chapter 7: Mewberty

It wouldn't be a normal day at school if Star wasn't spending a creepily amount of time staring at Oskar from a distance. Even at this very moment after the class bell has rung she still kept gazing at him dreamily.

"Isn't he dreamy, Rosie?" Star sighed pressing her face against the window as she stared at Oskar playing his keytar in the parking lot.

Rosie shook her head, "I still don't see what you see in him."

To be honest, ever since that disaster of date Rosie has been trying to avoid boys like the plague. Any time a boy asked her out she would politely refuse and then would scream in her locker, because she was just over boys. Tom constantly sent her messages begging for her forgiveness and understanding. While Jasper has gone MIA...yeah, a couple days after their date, he stopped showing up to school and she hasn't heard anything from him since. No matter how many messages she sent or calls she made, all she got was silence and it was starting to concern her a bit.

"Star, Rosie it's time to go." Marco then noticed something on Star's face and pointed at it, "You got some paint or something." He pointed at the middle of his forehead, "Right here."

Star crossed her eyes as she pushed her hair up and peeled off a purple heart from her skin. Both her and Rosie's eyes widen as they realized what that meant.

"Marco, this is not paint." Star pointed at the purple heart.

"Well looks like you got another heart." He joked.

Rosie glared at the hispanic male, "This is serious, Marco! That heart isn't an ordinary heart."

"Rosie's right! I think I'm going through...Mewberty" Star began pull her hair over her face to cover up all the sudden purple hearts that appeared on her face.

His eyes widen as he awkwardly chuckled, "Weeelll oookaay. Uh, mewberty." He forced out another chuckle, "That's nothing to be afraid of. We have a similar thing here on Earth."

Star turned and pointed at him aggressively, "Don't confuse this with your Earth things, Marco! I'm from Mewni!" She then whispered dramatically, "This is going to get really weird."

"And very wild." Rosie added staring at Star as she suddenly latched onto Marco.

"You got to keep me away from boys!" Star ordered before smiling dreamily as her eyes turned into hearts, "Wait a minute….Marco's a booooy…"

Rosie's eyes widen and she yanked Star away from Marco, "No! Bad Star!"

Marco chuckled nervously as he stepped towards the door, "When you say things are going to get weird and wild, do you mean typical Star and Rosie weird and wild, or, like, destroy the school weird and wild?"

"Destroy the school." Rosie and Star answered seriously.

"That's what I was worried about." Marco frowned before stepping out of the classroom with Rosie and Star following behind him, "Let's just get you home."

"That would be best." Rosie agreed walking next to Marco, "If she's home, she can't cause any harm to any boys."

"Do you know much about Mewberty?" Marco questioned.

"Only from what I remember when I went through it." Rosie answered as a far away look began to form in her eyes, "It happened so quickly, I just remember roses appearing on my face then I looked at him and..." She shook away the memories that began to flood her head. She then gasped noticing that Star wasn't behind them anymore, "Where is Star?"

The two turned around and saw Star standing next to a boy who is drinking out of a water fountain. She has hearts in her eyes as she presses the nozzle of the fountain stopping the water, "Myyy tuuurrnnn!" She sang leaning close to the boys face.

"Woah! Okay, let's go!" Marco grabbed Star's wrist pulling her away, but before they could go far a purple web shot out and stuck onto a locker.

Both Marco and Star began to scream looking at the web then at each other then back at the web.

"Oh...that's not good." Rosie stated pointing at the purple web.

Marco took his hand off Star's arm and that's when Rosie noticed that it turned completely purple. Star tried pulling her hand free, but ended up being yanked forwards onto her back and her body slid halfway into the locker.

"I'm stuck." She stated.

"Uh...Let me help!" Marco offered as he bent down to help her, but Star leaped into the locker shutting it behind her yelling No!

She peeked open the locker and continued, "Your little boy hands are part of the problem!" She then shut the locker again.

Marco stood up and began shaking the purple hearts off his hand, "Isn't there some way I can help?" He questioned, "Maybe there's something in your book of spells that can stop this."

"Maybe?" Star's voice muffled from inside the locker.

"I'll go home and get it." Marco turned to leave, but halted when Star yelled to him.

"It's not at home! I gave it to Ferguson!"

"You what?!" Rosie exclaimed glaring at the locker.

"Why?" Marco questioned.

"I lost a bet, okay?!" Star snapped, "Do you wanna help me or not?!"

"Okay, but we gotta talk about that betting thing later." Marco said before running off to find Ferguson.

Rosie sighed and leaned against the locker next to the one Star was in. She knew for a fact the book won't help much, there's no spell in there that can prevent mewberty.

"Rosie?"

"Yes Star?"

"Am I going to be okay?" Star asked softly.

Rosie smiled softly at the locker and put her hand against the cold steel Star was behind, "Aw Star, don't worry about it. You'll be okay; I promise. Mewberty is something that's weirdly natural and will be over before you know it."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Rosie knocked on the locker gently, "Do you want me to grab you something to eat?"

"...My secret stash of caramel corn."

"The one hidden in our closet?"

"Yeah!" Star then gasped, "Wait how did you know that?"

Rosie giggled sheepishly, "I may have eaten a few cobbs." She then cleared her throat and looked away, "I'll uh..go get your corn now. Slide me your dimensional scissors."

Star slid the dimensional scissors through the slit of the locker and Rosie caught it into her hands.

"Alright I'm off, try not to destroy the school while I'm gone!" Rosie said before using the dimensional scissors and cutting open a portal.

She stepped into the portal and found herself back in the Diaz household right in front of her bed. She slid down the stair railing and leaped off landing in front of her and Star's shared closet full of secrets.

"Alright grab the corn and go, no distractions." She instructed to herself and used her magic to open the door.

Once inside she cringed at the sight of the different piles of junk and stuff Star and her have collected and shoved into the closet since moving to Earth. She knew the corn was hidden in a box on a shelf so she walked further into the closet towards the hidden spot of the box.

"Wow, we really should try organizing this mess." Rosie muttered to herself before letting out a short scream as she tripped over something and fell to the ground.

Letting out a small groan she looked behind to see what tripped her and saw it was a framed picture of her and Tom. Sitting up she reached over and grabbed the picture and smiled at it. In the picture it showed Tom having his arm around her shoulder doing a peace sign, while she was winking with a big smile and doing a peace sign as well.

"Aw I remember this picture!" She awed then her smile dropped quickly as she suddenly remembered what also happened that day, "Oh I remember that day…"

 _~Flashback~_

" _Aw! That picture came out so great!" Rosie smiled at Tom who was sitting next to her on his red sofa._

 _Tom chuckled, "Yeah! You have to send me a copy of that picture." He let out a sigh and smiled at her, "I'm so glad you came over today. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."_

 _Her smile brightened, "I know what you mean. It's nice to know I have someone else that's not Star to have fun with."_

 _A loud scream reached their ears and looked to see it was a wall clock chiming as the hands pointed at 3 o'clock._

" _It's three already?" Tom shook his head and stood up, "I'm going to grab a snack." He looked down at her and asked, "Do you want something?"_

 _She hummed and nodded, "Can you get me another one of those spicy chocolate cookies we had earlier?"_

" _That'll be your tenth one!" He exclaimed jokingly._

" _What can I say? I have self-control issues." She giggled._

 _The two shared a laugh and stared right into each other's eyes. Not realizing how long they held each other's gaze, until Tom's stomach grumbled making the two look away with small blushes on their face._

 _As Tom made his way out of the room, Rosie stared after him with a dreamy gaze in her eyes. She then gasped out loud and slapped herself in the face, "I can't like him remember, he is Star's now." She then let out sigh, "We're just friends…"_

 _She then noticed a red rose bud on her hand and peeled it off in confusion, "What the…" She then freaked seeing her whole beginning to be covered with those small red rose buds. She tried shaking the roses off, but instead of shaking them off a light rose colored web shot out of her hand latching onto the floor._

" _Rose! Is everything okay?!" Tom's voice called out from the kitchen._

 _She began breathing heavily and felt her heartbeat quicken after hearing his voice. As the rosebuds began appearing all over her body, her eyes fell down to the picture of her and Tom that she recently took and saw it had fallen to the floor._

" _Toooommm" She drawled out with a wide smile, her eyes now glowing a whiteish pink color._

 _Tom suddenly grew concerned at the sudden silence and made his way back into the gaming room den. He noticed at the open doorway a bunch of red colored vines were hanging from it. Taking a cautious step inside the room, he was shocked to see the back of a red colored skinned girl with light pink colored wings protruding out of her back. Her six arms each hand vines dangling from them and only a few had thorns peeking out of them. What was once teal blue hair resting on her shoulders was now a bright pink and styled into two high pigtails._

 _"R-Rose?" He called out hesitantly._

 _The butterfly figured turned around with a wide smile on her face, "Tooommmm!"_

 _He gave her a nervous smile, "H-Hey Rose...you okay?" He stiffened when she flew over to him and put one hand on his cheek and the other over his heart, "Getting a little too close, Rose. Mind giving me some space?_

 _He grabbed the two wrist that were connected to the hands touching his face and heart and pushed them off gently. He watched as she tilted her head and pushed her face closer._

" _Rosie, do you understand me?" He asked stepping back, but when she got closer to him again he snapped, "Hey! Stop it!"_

 _The smile on her face faded and was replaced by a deep frown. There was a tense silence now in the air and suddenly a light rose colored web shot out of Rosie's hands, pinning Tom to the wall as the web began to incase him._

" _Okay this is bad…" He muttered with wide eyes. His three eyes began to glow red and his body erupted into flames making the web holding him disintegrate._

 _Rosie fluttered back a bit as she tilted her head to the side. Before she could try anything again, a cold heavy sensation fell over her wrists. She looked down and saw that all six of her wrists were handcuffed and were weighed down by a singular steel ball._

" _Tooommmm…" She whimpered as she saw him beginning to leave the room._

" _Sorry Rose, but until you're back to normal I am keeping you cuffed." He said in a slightly sympathetic tone._

" _Toooommm! Tooommm!"_

 _He sighed and closed the door behind him, trying to ignore the constant call of his name. It's for her own good, is what he kept repeating to himself as he walked away from the closed room._

 _Almost an hour has past and Rosie has been stuck in the room yanking at her chains and crying out for Tom. Her wings fluttered rapidly as she tried to fly away, only to get yanked down by the weight._

 _The door creaked open and her head snapped over in that direction. A joyful smile appeared on her face as she let out happily, "TOOOMMM!" She tried flying towards the demon, but was yanked back by her chains._

 _Tom crossed his arms, "So from what I've looked up in my grandpapa's study, you're going through Mewberty and apparently this is a normal thing go through." He looked down at his watch and saw it was a minute to 4:00 PM, "And you should return back to normal...right about….now."_

 _Rosie tilted her head before suddenly collapsing face first to the ground. A pink puff of smoke erupted from her body before it cleared away revealing a totally back to normal looking Rosie sitting up._

" _Ugh, that was…"_

" _Rosie! You're back to normal!" Tom laughed in relief before engulfing the girl in a tight embrace._

 _She blushed brightly and hugged back. The two stayed this way for a few seconds before Tom leaped back feeling something weird on her back, followed by hearing a fluttering noise._

" _What was that?" He questioned._

 _Rosie pushed her hair aside and gasped with glee seeing a pair of tiny light pink wings poking out from her back, "Oh my...Tom! These are my Mewberty wings!"_

 _He leaned down to get a closer look at them and grinned, "Cool! Can you fly with them?!"_

 _She shook her head, "Nah, they're too small right now to carry my weight..." She then got a mischievous grin on her face, "You want to try anyway?"_

 _He returned the same grin, "Let's do it."_

 _Rosie grabbed his hand and leaped into the air. Tom and her floated in the air for a few seconds before falling flat onto the ground._

 _The two teens looked at each other before letting out a joy filled laugh._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"That was such a good day…" She smiled fondly at the picture and gently placed it on a box that was neared a large pile of clothes. She continued walking through the closet and used her magic to bring down a small steel box that had a number lock combination on it. She turned the dial onto the three numbers and heard the satisfying sound of the lock clicking open.

Rosie took the top off the box and saw inside rows of plastic bags with five caramel corn cobs inside. She grabbed a singular plastic bag and locked up the box; she used her magic and put it back where she found it.

"Alright I have the corn, hopefully Star hasn't destroyed the school yet."

Using the dimensional scissors, she cut open a portal and stepped through it. The first thing she saw once she stepped through the portal was Marco screaming as he was flying and holding on tight to a net that had a mewberty Star trying to break free.

"You're making things worse!"

Rosie turned her head towards that familiar voice and saw Glossaryck laying across the book of spells. Next to him was Janna trying to feed him some chocolate pudding.

She walked over to them and said, "You gave him the nature is like a runaway dump truck talk didn't you?" She then looked at Janna and smiled at her, "Hello Janna."

"Hey Rosie." Janna greeted before running off.

"Yup." Glossaryck answered.

Rosie sighed and shook her head, "Poor kid doesn't realize you can't stop Mewberty." She looked away from a screaming Marco and looked down at Glossaryck, "How long till she's back to normal?"

"About a minute or two." Glossaryck yawned as began to slowly fall asleep.

Noticing Marco's scream missing, she looked back at him and saw he was on his knees staring up at the sky. Her eyes then widen seeing in the distance Star flying up into the sky with Oskar and his car.

"Oh dear…" She muttered.

 _Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_

Glossaryck silenced his watch with his foot and went back to sleep. Rosie noticed that a bunch of purple hearts began to fall from the sky and jumped in place when Oskar's car suddenly crashed onto the ground with him sitting at the hood completely unphased.

"Star!" Marco and Rosie exclaimed seeing the girl crash land into a big pile of purple vines and hearts in front of the lockers.

"Move it Diaz!" Rosie pushed him aside and as she hugged the dazed groaning blonde gently, "That was quite a fall there, are you okay?" She asked checking her over.

"I'm fine, Rosie." Star reassured gently pushing the teal haired girl away.

"You came back!" Marco cried as he hugged Star tightly.

Star hugged back and for a brief moment Rosie felt a sense of deja vu as she watched the two hug.

A flutterly sound was heard and it made Star and Marco leap away from each other.

"What was that?" Marco questioned.

Star pushed her hair aside revealing two small purple wings. She squealed with joy, "Look, Rosie! Look, Marco! I got my Mewberty wings!" She tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"Does that mean you can fly?" Marco asked excitedly.

"Let's test it out!" Star grabbed his arm.

Rosie's eyes widen and she shook her head, "No no no, don't you'll just-"

Star jumped into the air with Marco, but they didn't get very fall before they fell flat onto the ground.

"Fall." Rosie finished weakly with a small apologetic smile.

"Nope." Star grumbled, "We can't fly."

"You may not be able to fly, but I did bring you your carmel corn" Rosie sang waving the plastic bag in front of Star's face, "Will that cheer you up?"

"...Yeah."

End of Chapter 7

Author's note: Hello friends! First of all, I want to say thank you so much for reading, commenting, and favoriting this story! It's such a fun one to write and I'm glad to see everyone is enjoying it as well. I mainly am going to be doing episodes that either involve Rosie and Tom's relationship, are important to the plot, or episodes I really adore even though they are filler. Again thank you guys so much for all the support and get ready for the next chapter, it's something I have been dying to write.


	8. Blood Moon Ball

Chapter 8: Blood Moon Ball

 _Flush!_

The girl's bathroom door opened and out walked a very happy Rosie humming a light tune.

"ROSIEE!"

Rosie halted in place and turned towards Star's voice with a smile, "Yes Star…" Her smile then morphed into a frown when she saw that Star was dragging Tom, who was dressed in a suit and tie behind her, "What is he doing here?"

"Hey Rose…" Tom waved at her with a nonchalant smile.

"Come with me!" Star demanded.

Not giving Rosie even a chance to reply, Star grabbed ahold of Rosie's hand and dragged her, while dragging Tom behind as well.

The trio made it to the parking lot as Star kept repeating the word no over and over again. Rosie noticed they were making their way over to a black carriage that was driven by skeleton horse that had a fire for a mane.

"Nope-nope-nope-nope-nope. You need to leave right now." Star pushed Tom into the carriage, "Take your carriage and fire and dead horse, and go back to the underworld."

"Wait. I'm dead?" The skeleton horse asked turning it's head to look at the trio.

"I'm afraid so, but you looking amazing for being a dead horse and all." Rosie patted it's head before looking to Star, "Come on Star, let's go."

"Couldn't agree more, Rosie." Star huffed.

As the two girls began to walk away from Tom, neither notice the trail of fire coming towards Star.

"Aw, come on, Starship!" Tom said as the flames swept Star off her feet and into Tom's arms. He gave her a charming smile as he continued, "It's the blood moon ball." He then started to levitated off the ground using the fire on his feet, "It only happens once every 667 years."

"Wait the blood moon ball is tonight?" Rosie gasped.

Star backflipped out of Tom's arms and landed on her feet, "We broke up! Period!" She shot him a nasty glare and grabbed Rosie's hand.

They were about to leave again, but were once again stopped by Tom.

He grabbed ahold of Star's other hand and turned them around, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, Star, hang on. I'm a changed man, okay? I've got a life coach, Brian."

A small man wearing glasses with a small brown ponytail popped his head out from the carriage while holding a bunny greeted them, "Hey."

"He's awesome." Tom continued as he was handed the pink bunny, "A happy bunny. And, and I have been anger free for 53 days." He pulled back a bit of his shirt revealing a red button that says 53 days anger free.

"53 days...Tom that's amazing!" Rosie smiled proudly.

"Thanks Rose, I wanted to show that I'm a changed man. Glad to see that you're acknowledging that." Tom smiled at her before looked to the Star and pushing the bunny towards her, "Don't you want to pet my bunny?"

"Well he is adorable.." Star leaned close to the bunny.

"Hiiii-yah!"

Rosie grabbed Star and the two took a step back, as Marco leaped in front of them and chopped off Tom's hand that was holding the bunny.

"Back off, Demon!" Marco threatened standing in front of the two mewman girls.

"Marco!" The two exclaimed.

Rosie heard growling and saw it came from Tom as he held his arm in pain while his eyes glowed bright red, "Oh dear, that's not good.

Brain noticed as well and quickly ran over to Tom. He put his arms around the angry demon and the two began walking in a circle as Brian continued chanting, "Walk it out and talk it out. Walk it out and talk it out."

"Uh, you better run." Star warned as she tried pulling on the hood of Marco's hoodie.

"Oh! No-no-no-no." Tom forced out a strained laugh as the angry red glow left his eyes, "No no. That's why I got my support system!" A green mist connected with his dismembered hand as the hand grabbed the bunny. The mist reconnected Tom's hand back to his arm, "Got the angries out. Everything is…Whew!" He rubbed the bunny's fur aggressive making the fur puff out, "Under control."

"Marco don't karate him. This is...Tom." Star introduced with a sigh.

"Demon Ex-boyfriend Tom?" Marco questioned in disbelief.

"Nice to uh...meet you Marco." Tom greeted shaking Marco's hand with his still slightly dismembered hand.

Marco took his hand back and glanced at Star, "Whaaaat is he doing here?"

"He wants to take me to the blood moon ball." Star answered looking away a bit.

Rosie looked away as she gripped her pendant. She knew Tom wasn't over Star, but it still hurts seeing how much he still adores her even though they've broken up.

"Star, never go with a predator to a second location." Marco cautioned.

Tom handed the bunny over to Brain and said, "Look, I can see you're mad. You think I'm a total jerk. I get it, but I have changed." He stepped in front of Star and pointed at her fake horns, "Remember...I'm not the only one with horns."

As the ex couple exchanged small fond smiles, Rosie's grip on her locket tighten as she heard the small cracks of her heart. She was grateful that their small moment was ruined by the skeleton horse.

"Why didn't you tell me I was dead?" The Skeleton horse questioned as Marco made karate noises in the background.

"No pressure." Tom said putting one foot into the carriage, "If you decide to go just toll this bell." He handed Star a small black bell with a red crescent moon on top.

When he fully stepped into the carriage, a fire whole swallowed it whole. Tom suddenly pulled a bit of the fire down and poked his head out while chuckling, "Oops, almost forgot the little hammer." He handed Star a small skull shaped hammer, "I hope I see you there." He then looked over at Rosie with a kind smile, "Oh and Rosie, you're more than welcome to join Star and I tonight at the ball."

"I'll think about it." Rosie smiled forcefully.

* * *

"Here try this one on." Rosie suggested handing Star a pink dress that had pink hearts on it.

"You're making a big mistake, Star." Marco said wearing a red sombrero.

"Maybe...but it could be fun." Star smiled as she skipped over to her mirror.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Marco suggested with a weak smile, "Where's it's always fun...like guarantee."

Star gave him an apologetic smile as she pushed a button on the mirror making it turn into a three slide divider, "Well this is a different kind of fun." She stepped behind the divider and said, "Don't look, I'm gonna change."

Rosie yanked Marco's sombrero down so it covered his view of Star.

"I just don't trust Tom." Marco confessed, "Maybe Rosie and I should go with you."

"Marco, you weren't invited." Star reminded, "Besides, you gotta trust me to do the right thing for my- SEEEEEELF!"

"Star! Did you just use magic on your face again?!" Rosie questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…"

"And you're okay?"

"Yeah...just gotta stop using magic on..on..on..my face." Star answered slowly.

"Look, all I'm saying is guys like Tom never change." Marco stated as he lowered his sombrero a bit only for his eyes to be covered by Rosie as Star let a grunt while putting on her shoes.

"Well...There's only one way for me to find out." Star pushed the divide to the side and stepped forward, "What do you guys think?"

Rosie smiled fondly at Star. She truly looked beautiful wearing the cute pink dress that went up to her knees. It matched her white boots and throughout the whole outfit were small pink hearts similar to her cheek marks. Her blonde hair was tied up into a high knot with two loose strands on each side of her face.

"You look...amazing." Marco's jaw dropped.

"Marco's right, you look absolutely gorgeous." Rosie hugged the blonde girl gently and pulled back, "Tom's one lucky guy to take someone like you to the blood moon ball."

Star smiled brightly, "Awww thanks you two!"

"Don't gooo…" Marco whispered in a serious tone.

"I'm totally going." Star whispered back with a happy smile. She grabbed the black bell and used the skull hammer to ring the bell.

The small bell let out a long, deep gong noise. A column of fire erupted in front of Star and Rosie's balcony and out from the fire rose a demon flapping its wings and carrying a large black elevator car. The elevator door swung open and a bridge was lowered as well.

"Mmm, smells like burnt toast." Star noticed as she walked across the bridge and into the elevator car. She took a seat and hit the ceiling of the car with her fist, "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Which floor mortal?" The winged demon asked tilting its head to look down at Star.

"Uhhh, I guess the bottom?" Star answered.

Marco tried walking across the bridge as he said, "Let me just ride down with you."

"Goodbye Marco!" Star sang as she kicked him off the bridge. She then waved over at Rosie, "Bye Rosie! I'll see you both after the..." Her voice switched a spooky tone, "Blooood moooon baaaalll. Oooohh!"

Rosie continued to wave goodbye with a smile on her face until the elevator car erupted into the flames and Star was no longer in sight.

She looked over at a slightly upset Marco and patted his shoulder before gently guiding him inside, "Come on Diaz, let's head inside and have our own ball. We can make nachos, play music, and even dress up."

So they did just that. Marco made some of his famous nachos and had some mariachi music playing softly in the background. He kept his red sombrero and put on a white shirt with a black jacket on top that had gold shoulder pads. His slipped into a pair of long dark pants and wore dark shoes.

Rosie had set up two lounge chairs in her room for them to sit in and even dressed up herself. She put on a dark purple dress that puffed out a bit at the bottom where it reached just above her knees. At the waist of the dress was a black thin layer of material with small amounts of shimmer to it and on top rested a red rose. A matching red rose was put in her hair that was tied in a low bun but had two loose strands framing her face.

The two just sat in their chairs with a bowl of nachos between them as the music played softly in the background.

"We'll have our own blood moon ball." Marco mumbled with a mouthful of chips, "Where it's always fun…" He stuffed his face again with more chips.

"Try and save some chips for me, would ya." Rosie said as she shoved a handful of chips into her mouth.

Marco looked over at the teal haired girl, "Rosie, you were invited, why didn't you go?"

Rosie choked on the chips and quickly swallowed, before giving him a forced grin, "Balls really aren't my type of scene." Her forced grin turned into a sad smile as she glanced up at the blood moon, "Besides, everytime I go to one nothing good happens to me."

" _Blood moon tonight_ " A sailor's voice echoed around the room.

Marco and Rosie both looked at each other confused, then eyed the portrait of an old sailor man on the wall, before shrugging it off.

" _The moon of lovers…_ " The sailor's voice spoke again.

The two teens leaped up to their feet and stared directly at the framed picture in disbelief. Rosie looked over at Marco and asked, "You heard him too?"

"A sailor's voice?" Marco added before nodding, "Yeah, what do you think…" He trailed off and looked at the small black bell and the skull hammer that Star used to travel to the underworld.

Rosie shook her head, "I know that look in your eyes Diaz, we're not going down there."

"Rosie, I think Star might be in trouble." Marco looked back at her, "We have to help her."

"Star can handle a demon, Marco." Rosie reminded, "We should leave her be."

Marco shook his head, "Rosie, you care about Star don't you? You should be on my side on this one! Something is going to happen tonight and we need to go to that ball."

She fiddled with her locket before sighing, "Fine, we'll go." Her left hand glowed white with magic and she waved it across Marco's face. A skull mask appeared on his face covering most of it, "Keep that mask on until you find Star."

Marco nodded and grabbed the small bell and hammer. He hit the hammer against the bell and the loud gong sound appeared again, along with the black elevator car that Star got in.

Not wasting a moment the two walked across the bridge and sat down inside the car.

"Which floor mortals?" The winged demon asked.

"The bottom one, quickly!" Marco answered urgently.

The doors closed and the winged demon flew down to the underworld. The trip down took about three minutes before the elevator car came to a halt and the doors slid open with a ding.

Marco was the first to leap out of the car and run towards the ballroom. Rosie stepped out next next and looked up at the winged demon with a small smile, "Thank you."

She then ran after Marco and grabbed his arm once they entered the ballroom where demons of all shape and sizes mingled around.

They halted in place and looked over at red skinned demon with short white hair as he tapped the microphone and spoke, "Ahem. Good evening, Ladies and Gentlebremen. It is my pleasure that I request you now turn your heads skyward."

Rosie looked up at the ceiling and saw a crescent shaped opening appear on the hand shaped skylight that was on the ceiling.

"When the light of the blood moon drubbles down and selects two pairs of lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum." The announcer demon finished speaking.

An eerily organ melody filled the room as the light of the blood moon began to seep through the skylight. Couple all around began to dance gently to the music.

"Alright Marco, I'll distract Tom while you go find Star." Rosie instructed as she pushed the hispanic male forward, "Keep your mask on."

"Got it!"

The two separated and began walking around the ballroom. Rosie walked around different dancing couples as she tried to find either Tom or Star. As she looked to her right, she didn't notice she was about to collide into someone, until it was too late.

"Hey! Watch where you're-...Rosie?" Tom's voice changed quickly as he saw who had bumped into him.

"You!" Rosie exclaimed giggled nervously, "Hey, you're here. I found you! What a coincidence, ehehehe."

Tom gave her a weird look, "Yeah…" He shook his head and smiled at her, "I'm glad to see you took my offer. You look amazing."

Her face felt hot and she knew her cheek marks were glowing a bit. She looked away with a small smile, "Thanks...you clean up well yourself."

When the music changed, the entire room gasped in unison. Rosie quickly looked to see why and mentally gasped seeing Star and Marco together under the blood moon light.

"What happened, why did everyone-"

"Let's dance!" Rosie interrupted and quickly grabbed his hands pulling him close as she span them around, so he wouldn't see Star and Marco dancing.

Tom looked at her confused before shrugging, "We can share a quick dance."

He put his right hand on Rosie's left shoulder and gently held her right hand with his left hand. He took a step forward and following his lead Rosie took a step back.

The beautiful melody playing in the background filled Rosie's head as she couldn't look away from Tom's eyes. 'This feels right…' Her dazed mind believed as they continued to dance around the ballroom, not even realizing the red glow that now encased the pair.

"This is actually pretty fun; I missed dancing like this with you Rose." Tom admitted as he twirled her and pulled her back in.

"Yeah, I miss this too." She smiled gently.

The whole moment felt like a dream come true, unfortunately like all dreams it always comes to an abrupt end. They spun together again and it was at this moment did Tom finally notice Star dancing with Marco underneath the blood moon light.

He let out an angry growl and let go of Rosie. He began stomping towards them and Rosie felt her heartbeat rise.

"Tom wait!" Rosie called after him before running after him.

Tom let out another angry growl as he pushed Marco away from Star. His anger only grew once he saw light of the blood moon fade away as the skylight closed.

His eyes glowed bright red, "That dance...was meant….FOR ME!" His demonic voice came out as yelled that last bit and fire pillars surrounded the entire ballroom.

Brain ran towards Tom and said, "Walk it out-"

"No, Brain!" Tom yelled pushing the older man to the side.

Rosie stood next to Star as they watch Tom begin to approach Marco as he scooted away from the raging demon. Tom let out a furious roar as he began to levitate off the ground, shooting fire out of both his hands and feet.

Without hesitation Star used her wand and encased Tom in a block of ice. She looked at him unimpressed and change the number 53 to 0 on his anger free day button.

Rosie let out a sigh, "I'll stay with him, you two head back."

"Wait is that even safe?!" Marco exclaimed, before being dragged away from Star.

"Let's go, Marco." Star sighed.

As soon as the pair left the ballroom, Rosie turned her attention to the demons still here and yelled, "Alright everyone, the ball's over! Thank you for coming! Nothing else to see here! Go away!"

A bunch of grumbles came from the guests still present, but they all began to leave the ballroom one by one.

Once everyone left, Rosie let out a tired sigh and looked up at the frozen Tom.

"Would you like some assistance with him?" Brian asked politely as he came up to her, "He's quite a handful when he's angry."

"I am awareful of that, but I can handle him. You can head home now." Rosie gave him a polite smile, "Thank you for your offer though."

Brian nodded and he too left the ballroom, leaving only a frozen Tom and an upset Rosie.

She looked up at the large ice block and shook her head, "Let's get this over with." She stepped back and faced her open left palm towards the block of ice. A beam of white magic shot out of her hand and it slowly began melting the ice away.

The minute the ice was gone, Tom fell flat to the ground on his face. Rosie winced and quickly helped the dazed demon up.

"Ugh, wha-what ha-ha-happened?" He asked through his chattering teeth.

"You got angry." Rosie answered before guiding him over to a lone fire pit near the oregon.

The two sat down next to the fire and were quiet. Neither spoke or even glanced at one another, they just kept staring into the small fire.

Tom was the first to look away from the fire and stared a bit at Rosie, noticing her crestfallen expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rosie beat him to the punch.

"You were trying to bind your soul with Star's using the blood moon weren't you?" She stated still staring into the fire.

Tom sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah I was...and it clearly went so well." He ran his hand through his hair and looked over at Rosie, "Are you mad?"

"I should be since Star had no clue to your scheme, but I am just more disappointed than mad at this point." Rosie shrugged, "You're fifteen Tom, you should be mature enough to know you can't force someone to love you."

"I really wanted us to work out." Tom confessed.

Her heart squeezed a bit, but she ignore it, "If the universe wants you and Star to be a couple then it will happen when the time is right, but until then you should take a break from her and focus on other things." She gently grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Tom looked at her and with a small smile gently squeeze her hand back, "Yeah, maybe I should."

She met his gaze and smiled back. She noticed a lone spider with horns on the ground and picked it up before putting it on her head, "How do I look? I know this is considered a hair accessory in the underworld."

Tom took the rose that was on her hair and set it aflame, "You look even better than before." He handed her the on fire rose and gave her a playful wink.

They shared a laugh not noticing the skylight was open and the blood moon light was shining down on them.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Fortune Cookies

Fortune Cookies

"Take this!" Rosie yelled as she slammed her bow down on one of Ludo's monsters head.

She turned her attention to Star and Marco and yelled, "Star! Marco! One arrow, six monsters knocked down! Ready?"

"Aim!" Marco yelled as Rosie leaped to the roof of the Diaz house and pulled the string back on her arrow.

"FIRE!" Star yelled next.

Rosie smirked as she released the single arrow. The thorn tipped arrow flew through the air aiming at a particularly large monster that with four eyes. The arrow pierced it's shoulder making the monster roar in pain and lose it's balance. The five smaller monsters behind him noticing the swaying beast, but before they could get away the large four eyed monster fell on top of the smallers ones pinning them down.

"Oh yeah!" Rosie cheered and gave Star and Marco high fived.

Star hopped on top of a cactus, "Off the cactus, over the tree! Nothin' but net!" She shot a blast of magic with her wand and it ricochets off the cactus and hits the back of the giraffe monster's neck.

"Nice one!" Rosie praised after swinging her bow at an incoming monster.

"Told you I could do it." Star smirked down at Marco.

Marco smiled at her and just as he placed a dollar bill into Star's hand, he noticed the long line of monsters lined up behind him. He smirked and took the money back, "Double or nothing! One kick, seven monsters!"

Star gave him a smile and bowed, waving her arm as a gesture to try.

"Hiii-yah!" Marco kicked Buff Frog in the chin knocking him back and like a domino effect, knocking the other monsters back with the last monster landing on top of Ludo.

Marco crossed his arms wearing a victorious grin, "After a victory like this, there's only one thing to do: get Chinese food!"

"Ooh, Chinese food!" Star exclaimed as the trio began to walk away from the groaning monster pile, "I have no idea what that is."

* * *

"This is so delicious!" Rosie exclaimed as grabbed another bite of noodles with her chopsticks.

"And it's so fun eating with these tiny wands!" Star made laser noises as she played with her chopsticks.

A chinese waitress dropped a plate of fortune cookies on their table and walked off.

"Oh, there's cookies too!" Star gasped and stuffed a cookie into her mouth. She chewed for a few seconds before sticking her tongue out in disgust showing a piece of paper on her tongue, "Bleh. I don't like the filling."

"You got a..um…" Rosie reached over and took the paper off Star's tongue, "There you go."

Marco grabbed one of the cookies, "These are fortune cookies. They can magically read the future."

"What?! No way!" Star and Rosie gasped.

He cracked the cookie open and opened up the small white paper reading the content aloud, "A friend will greet you with a smile."

"Aww how sweet." Star smiled at him.

Marco gasp, "See? The cookies know all."

"Oh come on, that's just a coincidence." Rosie scoffed crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"No, it can't be." Star cracked open another cookie and read her fortune out loud, "Think positive and good luck will come your way."

The chinese waitress walked by their table again holding a box of fortune cookies. Star jumped out of her seat and ran towards the waitress, stopping her from throwing the box of cookies out.

"More cookies!" She excitedly yelped.

"They're stale." The waitress stated.

"Gimme!" Star demanded.

"You're a weird girl." The waitress said as she handed Star the box of cookies and left.

"Wow Star. Good luck did come your way." Marco teased.

"It did! It did!" Star smiled brightly hugging the box of cookies against her face, "These are incredible!"

Noticing the frozen smile on her face, Rosie sighed and gave an annoyed look to Marco, "See what you did?" She then turned to Star and took the box away from her.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Star yelled trying to steal the box back from Rosie.

"Star these cookies don't actually tell the future." Rosie stated, "Just to prove a point, I'll read one right now." She grabbed a cookie and handed the box to Marco. Cracking open the cookie she grabbed the white paper inside and read her fortune, "A familiar face from the past will bring you distress." Rolling her eyes she threw the paper over her shoulder and crossed her arms, "See? Nothing happened. These cookies are-"

 _Ding!_

The chime of the door opening caught their attention and Rosie let out a gasp as she saw who was leaving the restaurant. A teen wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans with black hair turned his head and revealed those bright green eyes that still haunt her dreams. His eyes flashed yellow before he turned his head forward and left without a sound.

"Ja-Jasper?" She whispered in disbelief and stood frozen.

"Ha! See the cookies are magical!" Star pointed at the frozen teen before snatching the box back from Marco.

"Jasper!" Rosie snapped out of her shock and ran out of the restaurant. She looked left and right down the sidewalk, but couldn't see him at all.

"You okay Rosie?" Marco questioned after stepping out of the restaurant, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You saw him didn't you?" Rosie turned to him with disbelief, "He just left the place. Jasper was here, Marco!"

"I-I didn't see anything Rosie." Marco answered looking at her a bit concerned, "Maybe you're seeing stuff."

Star came out with the box of cookies still in her hands, "No, her fortune came true!" She poked Marco in the chest, "A familiar face from her past will bring her distress." She recited before pointing over at Rosie, "Jasper showed up and look how distressed she is!" Star then realized what she said and looked at Rosie in concern, "Oh my gosh, Rosie are you okay?"

"Far from it…" Rosie admitted with a shaky breath.

"Look let's just head home now and rest." Marco suggested.

* * *

The next morning came and Rosie hardly got any sleep that night. All she could think about was Jasper and why he suddenly came back to Echo Creek. These thoughts still ran wild in her mind as she sat at the dining table while Marco was cooking up a batch of nachos and Star was praising the fortune cookies.

"Oh wise and powerful cookies, bestow your sugary prophecies upon me." Star begged as she rested her head on the table.

Rosie snapped out of her thoughts at the strange sight and gave Marco a look to fix the mess he created.

Marco put the tray of freshly made nachos down and came over to Star's side, "Gotcha Star! Those fortunes aren't 're put there by people in a factory."

Star lifted her head with a smile, clearing not believing him, "Next you'll tell me that's how they get the snow in snow globes." Her smiled dropped as she continued, "It's clear they're the work of dark wizards."

"I'm serious. They're not real. They're just vague so you can read things into them." Marco said and grabbed a cookie.

Star snatched the cookie from his mitten grasped and tore it open, before reading the fortune out loud, "An unexpected visitor will soon arrive."

"Oh please, don't let it be Jasper." Rosie begged slamming her head onto the table.

Turning her chair towards the door, Star smiled eagerly as she kept her eyes trained towards the door. Marco wore an unamused look on his face as he walked over to the front door and began to open and close it repeatedly.

"See? No one is here." Marco said as he kept closing and opening the door, "Now who wants nachos?"

"Did someone say nachos?!" Ferguson appeared out of nowhere at the front door with his arms in the air.

Star walked towards with a smug smile, "Well, hello, my unexpected visitor."

"Oh my corn, these cookies really are magical." Rosie realized as she held her head in disbelief.

"No they're not!" Marco glared at Rosie before looking at Ferguson, "Ferguson, Star thinks fortune cookies are magical and is now getting Rosie to believe too. Will you please tell them they're not?"

Ferguson's eyes widen and put his arms towards Marco, "Now woah, man, woah. Woah. Cookies are magical. Once, I ate one from the floor of a cab, and I met my spirit animal that night."

"And what was it?" Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"A wolf." Ferguson answered raising both his brows up twice before walking off into the house.

Star looked over at Marco with a frown, "Why are you suddenly a non-believer?" She opened another cookie and read the fortune out loud, "Reach for the stars and achieve your dream."

Before anyone knew what she was doing, Star aimed her wand at the ceiling and shot a blast of magic at it. Marco pushed Star out of the way from the falling debris,

"Are you okay?" Rosie called out as she leaped out of her chair. All she got was a groan from Marco in response. Shaking her head Rosie began walking towards the front door, "I don't have time for this. I need to find Jasper and get some answers from him."

"Wait help…" Marco reached out weakly to her.

Star waved her goodbye, "Bye! Call me if you need help from the cookies!"

Slamming the door shut behind her, Rosie started making her way back to the place where her troubles began...the Chinese restaurant.

When she made it back to the small restaurant, she went inside and glanced around the many customers to see if any of them was with Jasper.

"Not in here…" She muttered slightly out of breath from running the whole way. She walked back outside and sat on the curb with a thoughtful look on her face, "If I were Jasper, where would I be?"

"Not sure, but I definitely wouldn't be hanging around a Chinese restaurant that serves stale fortune cookies to anyone who asks for it."

Rosie stiffened and turned her head slowly to see Jasper sitting next to her on the curb with a cheeky smirk on his face, "Ja-Jasper! You, here, how?!"

"Well I saw you sitting here, looking like a lost puppy, and knew you needed a white knight to guide you." He teased and let out an amused chuckle, "I am only back for one day and somehow you've gotten yourself lost in the town trying to find little ol me."

Not in the mood for his teasing, Rosie punched his arm harshly, "Where have you been?! I've left you so many messages and you never once sent me something to show you're still alright!"

Jasper rubbed his sore arm and frowned apologetically at her, "I know, I know and I'm sorry. I've been...having family issues lately so I had to leave for a while to deal with that. Now my dad got a new job here, so I'll be back to stay."

The anger in her eyes faded and replaced with a new emotion, "Oh Jasper, I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so mad, if I had known…"

Jasper shushed her and placed a finger against her lips,"But you didn't and that's okay."

She looked to the side as a small crept on her face. Jasper moved his finger away and the two stared at one another for a few moments.

The moment was then shattered by the sounds of monster growls and Marco screaming in fear.

Rosie leaped onto her feet and ran over to the alleyway near the restaurant and saw Star hugging a monster and the rest of Ludo's crew chasing after Marco.

"Oh my goodness, they need my help!" Rosie exclaimed and a determined glare rested on her face as she placed her hand over her thorn bracelet, "Jasper stay here and-" She turned her head and noticed the male was gone, "Jasper?"

 _Smash!_

Rosie's eyes rolled back as she fell forward unconscious. Shards of glass laid around her head and a broken bottle soon dropped next to her.

Jasper stared down at her body with a blank expression before pulling out his phone and bringing it up to his ear. He waited a few seconds before he spoke, "Hey dad...she's out of the way."

* * *

A pounding sensation was the first thing she felt when she began to gain consciousness. She let out a low groan and slowly tried opening her eyes.

"Hey guys, she's waking up!" Star's voice rang in her ears.

"Ugh...what happened?" Rosie questioned once her vision cleared and saw Star, Marco, and Jasper looking down at her in concern.

"Jasper found you totally passed out!" Marco explained.

"We came as soon as we got rid of Ludo's gang." Star added helping Rosie sit up.

Rosie nodded her head and looked over at Jasper, "What happened? I remember us talking and then suddenly I heard the sound of a bottle breaking before blacking out."

Jasper eyed her in concern, "Some looney guy was running from the cops and knocked you out with a glass bottle as he passed by us."

She nodded her head and looked over at Star and Marco, "You guys are okay though right? You mentioned something about getting rid of Ludo's gang?"

Marco grinned, "Yeah we totally kicked their butts!"

Star gasped and wore an excited grin on her face, "Oh! We got more cookies from the nice lady at the Chinease restaurant!"

"Star, those fortunes…"

"Are fake I know!" Star interrupted, "But the last fortune we got was so funny I had to share it with you!"

Rosie let out a small chuckle, "Alright let's hear it."

"A great evil has been unleashed." Star said before she and Marco burst out into laughter, "How funny is that?!"

Letting out a forced chuckle Rosie glanced briefly at Jasper's amused face before looking back at her Star and Marco, "Y-Yeah, hilarious."

'I want to laugh, but for once I think that fortune might be onto something.'

End of Chapter 9


End file.
